Por Siempre Tu
by barbara-chan
Summary: Helga vuelve despues de años y se sorprende al ver el gran cambió en la personalidad de Arnold causado por su ausencia. ¿Podrá Helga desenterrar al antiguo cabeza de balón? CAPITULO 6 ALFIN ARRIBA! dejen su review ;
1. Default Chapter

N/A: Aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo fic, esta vez de oye arnold, la serie... espero que les guste, ya que realmente he tenido que inspirarme para escribir los poemas que helga le dedica a arnold, así que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo seguramente lo haré. Este fic, me lo dedico a mi, ya que todos mis de mas fics están dedicados a alguien y me tengo muy abandonada...

disclaimer: los personajes de hey arnold no me pertenecen, y no los pretendo usar con fines de lucro.

Las poesías y personajes nuevos incluidos si son mi creación, así que por favor si van a utilizarlos, por favor pregúntenme.

por favor R&R ( read and review)

default chapter: te extrañaremos

_Las resplandecientes estrellas, no son nada comparadas con el brillo de tus ojos, cuando tu sonrisa aflora me pierdo en ella como si estuviese sola en un desierto interminable, que daría porque nuestros corazones estuviesen unidos por el destino, Oh mi adorado ángel, anhelo el día en que tus manos estén entrelazadas a las mías, y que tu corazón me pertenezca, Oh amado mío te amaré siempre hasta el final de los tiempos, si antes no muero embriagada por tu amor, que posiblemente nunca tendré._

Anónimo

La clase del profesor Simmons estaba asombrada...

Muy bien clase, creo que tenemos un artista entre nosotros, ya van muchos poemas, definitivamente hay alguien muy talentoso en este salón- dijo el señor Simmons lanzándole una mirada de soslayo a una de sus estudiantes.

Ese día las clases pasaron rápidamente, cuando sonó la campana, que indicaba el fin de las clases.

Hey Arnold ! espérame- dijo Gerald acercándose a su amigo.

Gerald, donde estabas ?- dijo Arnold

Lo siento viejo, sólo me quede conversando con Phoebe..

Ya veo, dijo Arnold.

Apártate cabeza de balón !- dijo Helga G. Pataki pasando en medio de Arnold y Gerald empujando al chico de rubios cabellos hacia los casilleros.

- Siempre te metes en mi camino!- dijo Helga frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo siento Helga...- dijo un Arnold resignado

- Si, si, si ... como digas Arnoldo - dijo Helga con un tono altanero, después de decir eso desapareció rápidamente.

Hey viejo! no estas harto de Helga ? que le pasa a esa chica? creo que realmente tuviste que haber sido muy malvado en tu vida anterior como para merecer semejante castigo. Te pone sobrenombres, se ríe de ti, intenta humillarte, enserio Arnold seguro que nunca le hiciste nada?? �

- La verdad ya estoy acostumbrado, desde que tengo memoria Helga siempre ha sido así ,si en el fondo no es tan mala... , Apropósito Gerald, tienes alguna idea de quien escribe esos fantásticos poemas?

- Ni idea Brother

- debe ser alguien muy talentoso- dijo Arnold

detrás de la pared estaba Helga escuchando la conversación de su amado.

- Oh amado mío!! si tan solo supieras quien escribió esos poemas, esos poemas que tanto te gusta escuchar, si supieras que ninguno de esos poemas hubieran sido posibles sin ti mi fuente de inspiración, Oh Arnold- suspiro Helga- no sabes cuanto me cuesta tener que ser así contigo, pero es la única manera , si tan solo supieras todo lo que te amo .. Arnold...volvió a suspirar Helga, en ese instante Helga escuchó tras de si la agitada respiración de Brainy, y Brainy fue golpeado por la vieja Betsy.

- Ya llegue Miriam!!! - gritó Helga azotando la puerta de entrada de la casa de los Pataki.

- Oh Helga que bueno que estas en casa,! tu padre y yo tenemos una excelente noticia para ti!

- Cual? Olga fue atropellada por un tren??? - dijo helga frunciendo un poco el ceño

Eh.. no exactamente, verás, nos mudamos a New York !!!

- QUEE??????- dijo Helga abriendo la boca hasta el piso,- pero Miriam!!! Y la escuela? y Phoebe? Y Arn...el trabajo del gran Bob?

- Helga, hija tu padre decidió extender su imperio de localizadores y tiene que administrar el negocio hasta que este estable por algunos años,

- Algunos años ???? gritaba Helga histérica

- Pero Miriam !! no quiero !! no puedo !!!

- Ya te acostumbraras hija, además harás muchos nuevos amigos !

- Pero yo no quiero nuevos amigos!! dijo Helga subiendo hasta su cuarto con los ojos llorosos.

El Jueves por la mañana estaban todos los alumnos del cuarto grado, menos dos Helga y Phoebe.

- Niños- dijo el señor Simmons con un deje de tristeza en su voz....

nuestra querida compañera Helga, no va a venir más a la publica 118.

Sus padres han decidido irse a vivir a Nueva York por algunos años y me temo que ya no contaremos con su presencia.

Toda la clase comentaba la partida de Helga.

- Ahora me libré de pagarle lo que le debía a Helga- dijo Sid

Pobre Helga - dijo Gerald- pero bueno Arnold por lo menos ahora te libraras de toda una vida de tortura y serás libre no Arnold?

- Si, pero me da pena Helga, no se merece eso, creo que iré a despedirme, al fin y al cabo somos sus amigos no?

- Si, viejo y de seguro Phoebe esta con ella.

- Helga no te pongas así! todo va a estar bien!, ya verás que regresas en poco tiempo...

- Pero Pheebs! te voy a extrañar mucho eres mi mejor amiga, no se que voy a hacer sin ti.

- Y tu también eres mi mejor amiga Helga, no te preocupes te llamare todos los días.

- Pero y y y arn? - dijo la rubia chica con los ojos llorosos.

- Arnold? Helga no te preocupes él estará bien, te prometo que yo te lo cuidare hasta que vuelvas- dijo Phoebe

- Gracias Pheebs!, tu eres una de las pocas personas a las que he confiado mi más preciado secreto y estoy segura de que nunca lo dirás ... y bueno de paso puedes cuidar que ninguna mosca muerta se le acerque .. tu me entiendes...- dijo Helga Abrazando a su amiga.

Después de que su amiga regresara a su casa, Helga decidió empacar ya que mañana por la noche se iría a quien sabe que maldito lugar.

después de empacar Helga decidió dar un paseo... fue al parque, ese lugar le traía tantos buenos recuerdos, su infancia, su vida, todo pasaba rápidamente delante de sus ojos.

Se sentó tras un árbol y comenzó a llorar....

Arnold que se dirigía a despedirse de Helga iba pasando por el parque cuando escuchó unos sollozos..

- Oh que voy a hacer sin ti mi ángel de rubios cabellos!!, es este maldito destino que ha decidido separarnos...- Decía Helga mientras lloraba como nunca lo había hecho, desahogando toda esa pena de perder a su ser amado.

- Helga ? - dijo Arnold - estas bien?

- Arnold??? es decir que haces aquí cabeza de balón?

- Helga yo solo caminaba y escuche un ruido... estabas llorando? - preguntó dudoso Arnold

- Yo?? Helga G. Pataki, no como crees...

- Helga, no tienes por que esconder tus sentimientos...se que te debes sentir mal.

- Sentirme mal yo?? no Arnold no me siento mal ! me siento terrible- dijo mientras una solitaria lagrima escurría por su mejilla

Helga todo va a estar bien! ya verás que el tiempo pasará rápido- dijo Arnold abrazándola, Arnold penso que Helga lo iba a empujar, pero no lo hizo, solo se limitó a devolverle el abrazo mientras lloraba.

Helga se separo de arnold con los ojos llorosos y brillantes, esto era como un sueño para ella, un sueño que en pocos segundos llegaría a su fin, y en estas situaciones ella no iba a arruinarlo con su típico comportamiento.

Arnold nunca había visto así a Helga, se veía linda pensaba Arnold _esperen yo no puedo pensar eso de Helga Patak_i - pensó Arnold y rápidamente agitó su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

- Espero que no le cuentes a nadie que me viste así Arnoldo!!- dijo Helga mostrando a la vieja Betsy.

- No hay problema Helga.. por cierto cuando te vas?

- Mañana - dijo Helga agachando la mirada

- Ah bueno entonces, me despido ahora de tí... y le dio un abrazo que Helga tampoco rechazó y que en todo su tiempo de ausencia nunca olvidó.

- Te vamos a extrañar Helga - dijo Arnold sonriendo...

-Gracias Arnold, y esa fue la última vez que Helga vió a Arnold, bueno hasta que un día.....

N/A: hola !! como han estado?? jeje yo bien por aca , decidi subir este fic que lo tenia abandonado en mi carpeta y con todo esto del año nuevo y navidad me entró un sentimiento de culpa ya que por los estudios había dejado muy de lado lo que verdaderamente me gusta hacer .. escribir... jejeje este fic me encanta...todavía no tengo los próximos capítulos, pero tengo una idea de como serán...jajaja sinceramente me encanta esta serie y aunque yo me inclino más por lo que es anime y harry potter, oye arnold no puede faltar en mi lista de series favoritas, sobretodo por que helga es muy parecida a lo que alguna vez yo fui, o ¿soy?... jejeje ya bueno espero que les allá gustado esto que en mis momentos de ocio escribí... porfa dejen reviews, no saben cuantos ánimos le da a la gente que escribe saber que por lo menos alguien se interesa por lo uno se esmera en escribir bien... jeje ojala que alguien lea esto... saludos, besos y cariños ,

bárbara-chan


	2. todos cambiamos

**Por Siempre Tu**

Capitulo 2: **_todos cambiamos_**

Era un cálido Lunes por la mañana en Hillwood, para Phoebe Heyerdahl este día era muy esperado, no solo por que se tratara del primer día de clases, sino porque ese Lunes su amiga Helga regresaría.

Habían pasado ya 4 años desde que Helga Pataki se había marchado con sus padres a vivir a Nueva York, ahora Phoebe al igual que toda la clase cursaba el noveno grado.

El primer año de la ausencia de Helga ella y Phoebe intercambiaban habitualmente llamadas, pero con el paso del tiempo las llamadas se hicieron escasas hasta que se limitaron simplemente a cortas llamadas solo para ocasiones especiales como cumpleaños, navidad, día de acción de gracia etc...

Pero el viernes pasado Phoebe había recibido una carta de Helga donde esta le comunicaba que el domingo por la noche llegaría ella con su familia a vivir nuevamente a Hillwood.

Phoebe se encontraba emocionada, después de la partida de Helga todo había cambiado para ella, a decir verdad muchas cosas habían cambiado... (N/A: los cambios a los que me refiero se verán viendo a medida que el fic avance) Phoebe recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Helga el último día que la vio .

Flashback

Pero y y y arn?- dijo la rubia chica con ojos llorosos.

Arnold? Helga no te preocupes el estará bien, te prometo que yo te lo cuidare hasta que vuelvas – dijo Phoebe

Fin Flashback

Al recordar estas palabras Phoebe se estremeció, nisiquiera quería pensar en la reacción que tendría su amiga simplemente al ver a Arnold, Phoebe tomó aire, suspiró y entro a la escuela, preparada para afrontar todas las sorpresas que ese día ella o más bien dicho Helga se llevaría.

------En la residencia Pataki------

Miriam!!!!- gritaba Helga que se encontraba arrodillada en el piso del baño buscando algo...

Que pasa cariño?- respondió su madre

Has visto mi delineador? Estoy segura de que lo saque de la caja de mudanzas y lo deje por aquí, que extraño...

En ese momento algo blanco, peludo y con rulitos entró al baño trayendo algo en su boca.

MIMI!!!!- grito Helga regañando a su linda y preciosa mascota (N/A: "Mimi" eso va en honor a ti Pazy! Por lo rosado también � )

Una simpática perrita poddle miraba divertida a su dueña que tenia una expresión de horror en su rostro.

AAAAAAAAA!!! Mi delineador!!!! Suéltalo!! !te dije que lo soltaras!!! No lo repetiré más ! Suéltalo ya o te quedas sin postre !

Al escuchar estas últimas palabras la perrita soltó inmediatamente su nuevo juguete y salió rápidamente del cuarto.

Yiak!!!esto esta todo babeado, ni modo...Miriam- dijo Helga con una sonrisa...- Me prestas tu delineador??

Esta bien, pero ya sabes que no me gusta que ocupes mis cosas... cuando vuelvas de la escuela pasa a comprar uno a la farmacia- dijo Miriam resignada

Esta bien ...ESCUELA??!!! demonios voy a llegar tarde...ni modo todavía me falta desayunar, bueno que más da si me van a regañar por llegar tarde que sea bien justificado jejeje...

···············A las 11 A.M En el aula 969 a cargo del profesor Costas ···············

El profesor se paseaba intranquilamente por la sala de clases con el dedo índice apoyado en su mentón, repentinamente se oyó que golpeaban la puerta del salón.

_Ya está aquí_ - pensó Phoebe mirando ansiosa hacia la puerta

Una esbelta chica rubia con el cabello hasta cintura entró sonriente al salón.

Helga vestía una minifalda con tablas rosa, una polera blanca de escote en "V" de tirantes, esta misma polera tenia en el centro un corazón que decía "Kiss Me" (para la personas que no saben mucho ingles Kiss me significa Bésame) . El cabello lo llevaba suelto, con la partidura al lado, llevaba una traba rosa en forma de flor que sujetaba unos de los tantos mechones rebeldes que caían por su rostro. Sus ojos delineados lo justo y necesario y con un poco de brillo en los labios. Llevaba también unos delicados aros que brillaban entremedio de su cabello, una cadena con un pequeño colgante de oro en forma de corazón colgaba de su cuello. Sus piernas perfectamente depiladas, usaba unas simples chalitas blancas amarradas al tobillo por unas cintas que se entrelazaban

Los chicos del salón miraban con cara de babosos a la recién llegada, bueno todo los chicos menos uno...

Arnold estaba bastante ocupado dibujando una calavera en su brazo cuando el sonido de la puerta interrumpió su obra de arte, levantó la mirada para ver que lo había desconcentrado y vio aparecer a una chica que a su manera de juzgar parecía Barbie Malibu, no le dio más importancia a la recién llegada y continuó con lo suyo.

Alumnos- anunció el profesor quiero presentarles Helga Pataki su nueva compañera.

Al escuchar este nombre Arnold se sobresalto y volvió a mirar a la recién llegada...

La cara de Arnold no se comparaba con las caras de impresión de TODO el salón , a todos les costaba creer que la agresiva y poco femenina Helga G. Pataki se hubiese convertido en lo que ahora estaban viendo.

Toma asiento allí al lado de Arnold, Arnold levanta tu brazo para que la señorita Pataki reconozca el lugar que le he indicado- ordenó el profesor

**Helga's POV ( punto de vista e Helga)**

Toma asiento allí al lado de Arnold- estas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza .

Levanta tu brazo para que la señorita Pataki reconozca el lugar que le he indicado- busque con la mirada una mano en el aire, hasta que la vi , al fin la vi, mi mirada se dirigió al chico que en ese momento me miraba sorprendido, esperen ese chico ¡¡no puede ser Arnold!!, según lo que recuerdo Arnold era un chico amable, lindo, normal y encantador , en cambio lo que estoy viendo ahora... Helga sintió que su cuerpo no respondía . Arnold vestido de negro con una pulsera de púas, el cabello rebelde y un deje sombrío en su mirar .

Señorita Pataki se encuentra bien?-me preguntó el profesor Costas

EE si lo siento profesor- dije sonriendo amablemente, - esto la obligó a salir de su ensimismamiento- Cuando mi cuerpo volvió a realizar lo que mi cerebro le ordenaba me dirigí al lugar que el profesor me había indicado

Me senté y mire a mi alrededor, me vi rodeada de caras conocidas y también me di cuenta de que todos me miraban como si tuviera algo raro en la cara...

**------------------------( se supone que aquí termina el punto de vista de Helga - )-------------------------------**

El profesor interrumpió el incomodo silencio que se estaba produciendo... Por lo visto creo que quieren hacerle muchas preguntas a su compañera y como hoy estoy de humor les dejare lo que queda de hora para que conversen.

En un instante Helga se vio rodeada de todos, la primera en hablarle fue Phoebe, ya que los otros todavía no asimilaban lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Después Rhonda tomó la palabra – valla Helga de verdad eres tu?? Estas muy cambiada te ves... genial- dijo Rhonda sonriendo.

Gracias – respondió Helga amablemente

Y Así casi todos se le acercaron, Helga se vio rodeada de preguntas y halagos y todo ese tipo de cosas, Helga solo se limitaba a sonreír.

Y por que llegaste a esta hora – preguntó Lorenzo

Es que en el camino hacia acá me entretuve en el centro comercial y cuando ya me dirigía a la escuela me encontré en el camino al señor Greene , a la señora Vitelo, al heladero y me mantuvieron entretenida un rato conversando sobre los viejos tiempos y se me pasó la hora – dijo Helga �-�

Las clases pasaron rápido, a la hora de la salida Phoebe le preguntó a Helga si quería hacer algo en la tarde a lo que ella respondió obviamente que si.

Helga, que ya estaba un poco agobiada y ansiaba estar sola decidió irse sola a su casa rechazando así la invitación de casi todos los chicos del salón que la querían acompañar hasta su humilde morada, Helga se excusaba diciendo que tenia que pasar a la farmacia por unos "encargos" que su madre le había hecho.

Helga caminaba con la mirada perdida y no se dio cuenta su pie se había introducido en una grieta que había en la calle y al intentar caminar como era de esperar Helga se doblo el tobillo y callo estrepitosamente al suelo.

AUCH!!! Gritó Helga mientras se sobaba el tobillo

-Estas bien? Helga escuchó una voz a sus espaldas ,un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Helga, esa voz no podía provenir de nadie más que Arnold.

Helga volteó y confirmó su ya afirmada afirmación

Si, no te preocupes, no es nada es que últimamente he estado muy distraída jejeje –dijo Helga rascándose la cabeza

Arnold?? Eres tu? – preguntó Helga como si se acabara de dar cuenta de con quien estaba hablando ( n/a: jejeje que más podía hacer? )

Si soy yo - dijo Arnold subiendo la mirada por primera vez en toda la conversación

Y ...dime como has estado en todo este tiempo- dijo Helga mientras se paraba y se limpiaba la minifalda

Sobreviviendo y tu? Que te paso para que te transformaras en una copia barata de la Barbie Malibú ?

Helga se encontró sorprendida y con los ojos realmente abiertos, no podía creer que ese tipo de respuesta estuviera saliendo de la boca de su Arnold, más bien dicho su ex-Arnold...

... Helga no podía articular palabra, simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca.

Alo?? Pataki???

........Aun no había respuesta por parte de Helga

- Veo que volviste muy expresiva, si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir y ya que tengo cosas bastante más interesantes que hacer me voy...- y Arnold se fue dejando a una Helga realmente shockeada...

En la mente de Helga...

Dios Mío! Que está pasando aquí?? Que hicieron con Arnold?? No entiendo!! Que fue eso??? Que le paso a Arnold este no puede ser el, después de tantos años esperando verlo y me encuentro con esto...tengo que ir donde Phoebe tiene que explicarme muchas cosas....

Helga pasó con mucha prisa por la farmacia compro su delineador, llamó a su madre para avisarle que no iría a casa a almorzar, y se dirigió a la casa de Phoebe realmente confundida .

Llego a la casa de Phoebe tocó el timbre , Phoebe le abrió y entró ( Ahora viene la descripción de Phoebe porque esta niña también ha cambiado )

Pheebs!! Al fin tenemos tiempo para conversar! Realmente te he echado mucho de menos

Yo también Helga, no sabes cuanto...ven! vamos a mi habitación – dijo la chica oriental subiendo las escaleras

Lamento no haberte podido invitar al cine o algo así es que estoy castigada- dijo Phoebe mientras subían las escaleras...

TU??? CASTIGADA???- Dios!! Que hiciste???

mmm..reprobé matemáticas, geografía y biología- dijo Phoebe sin darle mucha importancia

Que REPROBASTE?? Phoebe cuando me fui tu no conocías la palabra reprobar!!

Tu lo dijiste, desde que te fuiste , desde que te fuiste han pasado muchas cosas...

Ya me he dado cuenta, quiero que me cuentes TODO lo que ha pasado en mi ausencia

Llegaron al cuarto de Phoebe, que como Helga ya se había imaginado estaba bastante cambiado ahora no había ningún rastro de libros, cuadernos o cualquier cosa realmente útil , esta la cama un equipo de música, muchos cd's desordenados encima de un mueble, ropa tirada en el piso y posters de chicos en motocicleta por toda la habitación.

Helga prefirió simplemente ahorrarse sus comentarios....

Esta bien Helga yo te cuento lo que ha pasado acá, pero primero tu me tienes que contar que te paso, como y desde cuando te vistes así , donde quedo la antigua Helga ?

Valla chica lista has cambiado

Phoebe sonrió al escuchar que su amiga la había llamado como en los viejos tiempos...

Todos han cambiado dijo Phoebe...

Muy bien entonces yo comienzo...Cuando llegamos a Nueva York me vi rodeada de nuevas personas, de un nuevo ambiente y como nadie me conocía me di cuenta que no tenia por que temer a ser yo misma, tu sabes que cuando era más chica me asustaba que alguien pudiera descubrir mi secreto, tu sabes a cual me refiero...yo era así porque tenia miedo de que descubrieran mi parte sensible, mi parte delicada, y de que alguien descubriera que estaba enamorada de Arnold y se burlaran de mi, pero viendo que ya no tenia nada que ocultar, ya no necesitaba más la mascara de Helga ruda y todo lo demás, aunque he aprendido a balancear a las dos helgas y han llegado a ser una sola y lo que ahora soy...

Me parece muy bien Helga...ahora me toca contarte todo lo que ha pasado....realmente todos hemos cambiado, pero los cambios más notorios fueron en Arnold, Brainy, y en mi....por donde comienzo...yo se por donde quieres que yo comience Helga, pero como me gusta verte con esa cara de dime de una vez por todas Que demonios le paso a Arnold, lo voy a dejar para el final ...Phoebe pudo ver a una irritada Helga, a lo cual Phoebe sonrió, Brainy aunque no lo creas se volvió literalmente un sex-simbol, luego de que te fuiste como que tomo más confianza y aunque no lo creas ahora es imposible verlo solo.

Helga estaba sorprendida pero pensándolo bien ...si ella había cambiado por que se encontraba lejos de Arnold, no sonaba extraño que Brainy hubiese cambiado después de su partida...-Helga sonrió armoniosamente como si no le encontrara nada relevante a lo que su amiga contaba.

Phoebe arqueo una de sus cejas..ee y ahora yo... después de que te fuiste, hubo un largo tiempo en el que estuve deprimida, tu sabes tu eras mi única amiga, pero con el tiempo aprendí a convivir con eso y me fui acostumbrando y mezclando a mi soledad, los estudios ya no me importaban y actualmente no me importan, paso el día aquí en mi habitación escuchando música, que hasta tu llegada era mi única amiga, con la música puedo canalizar mis sentimientos y desahogarme, bueno ahora te tengo a ti - dijo Phoebe con los ojos cristalizados y sonriendo....

Helga abrazó a su amiga, te prometo Pheebs que nunca más me iré y que ya no estarás sola, para eso estoy – dijo Helga sintiéndose bastante culpable.

Gracias – dijo Phoebe sonriendo ampliamente

Y ahora cuéntame lo ocurrido con Arnold- dijo Helga impaciente

Tengo hambre, quieres algo de comer?? Voy a buscar un bocadillo y vuelvo- dijo Phoebe con claras intenciones de ver sufrir a Helga

Sabes??- dijo Helga...- Me estoy dando cuenta que eres ...cual vendría a ser la palabra adecuada? Perversa??

Phoebe sonreía desde la puerta divertida, Helga no había cambiado tanto como ella pensaba.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( MINUTOS DESPUÉS ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Phoebe regresó trayendo consigo dos platos de cornflakes con leche ( n/a: vivan los cornflakes con leche!!! Verdad Pazy y java?? )

Muy bien Pheebs , ahora si que no te me escapas !!! de una buena vez cuéntame que paso con el cabeza de balón!!!

Phoebe sonrió, esta bien, esta bien....mm por donde empezar...mm lo resumiré porque en 10 minutos va a empezar mi novela, mm punto uno...Arnold y Gerald ya no son amigos, según lo que Gerald me contó en esos tiempos se separaron por diferencia de intereses y por que tuvieron alguna que otra pelea.

Bueno punto dos...Un tiempo después de que te fueras Arnold cambió radicalmente su actitud , en realidad cambió su personalidad, cambió todo de el, ya no era amable con la gente, ya no era atento, ya no era él, ahora aunque no lo creas Helga tu ex-motivo de devoción se transformo es una persona aislada, se encerró en si mismo, no me preguntes porque razón... comenzó a vestirse de negro, a escuchar música extraña, también comenzó a leer libros sobre artes oscuras, tu sabes, hechizos, brujerías y esas cosas y lentamente todos se fueron alejando de él y realmente ahora es insoportable, termino Phoebe soltando un bufido.

Ya veo.. – dijo Helga realmente interesada...

Helga???

Mmm??

Te acabo de decir que Arnold es literalmente un monstruo y tu ni te has inmutado...

No creas, enserio estoy sorprendida, pero ya se la respuesta al por que del cambio de Arnold o por lo menos creo saberla...

Haber Helga podrías expresarte mejor?

Esta bien, te cuento, verás me he dado cuenta de que realmente me interesa la psicología y mientras estaba en Nueva York los últimos tres veranos me los pase en cursos de psicología y precisamente me toco ver un caso muy similar...

TODO EL VERANO??? Dijo Phoebe sorprendida

Si Phoebe, todo el verano, pero tu ya ves , aprendí algo ...a todo esto te tengo una noticia!- dijo Helga emocionada, desde mañana comienzo a trabajar como ayudante de la Dra. Bliss! te acuerdas de ella??

Mmmm creo, es la Psicóloga a la que fuiste cuando teníamos 10

Si ella misma, le mande un mail donde le contaba lo que había sido de mi vida en este último tiempo, también le conté sobre mi interés por la Psicología y me respondió que le encantaría recibirme como aprendiz suya...y de paso me gano algunos dólares

Genial- dijo Phoebe pero espero que no te ocupe todas las tardes!

No te preocupes si es solo 2 veces por semana- dijo Helga sonriendo

Entonces me agrada !! – dijo Phoebe

Sabes Pheebs?? Se esta haciendo tarde y ya va a empezar tu novela a si que te dejo y me voy antes de que Miriam se preocupe...

Esta bien- dijo Phoebe

Las chicas se despidieron, Helga se fue a su casa, cenó con su madre ya que Bob tenia que trabajar hasta tarde.

Fue a su habitación observó las cajas con todas sus cosas, no estaba de animo para ponerse a ordenar, así que se tiró en su cama... pero antes de dormirse una frase que su profesor de Psicología había dicho se le vino a su cabeza "la gente suele esconder sus sentimientos creando una coraza que nadie pueda traspasar" Helga pensó, si Andrew fue capaz de romper mi coraza por que no voy a poder yo romper la de Arnold? Solo tengo que poner en practica todo lo que Andrew me enseño, y en poco tiempo tendremos al viejo Arnold de vuelta con nosotros.

Otro pensamiento rondaba lo más profundo de la cabeza de Helga ,ella no se podía volver a enamorar de Arnold, Arnold había sido su primer amor, por lo mismo siempre le iba a tener un cariño especial y por eso decidió ayudarlo.

Lo llamare mmmm...ya se !! se emociono Helga, se llamara "operación menta", por que en este momento me están dando ganas de un rico helado de menta !!!! u.u

Antes de que Helga se durmiera Mimi entró por la puerta y se durmió a los pies de la cama de su ama....

Lo que Helga no sabía es que el la "operación menta" no iba a resultar nada sencilla.

Notas de la linda autora: Pom Pom Pom!!! Quien es Andrew???? Bueno pues no se los diré ( se me esta pegando lo de Phoebe) si quieren saber van a tener que seguir leyendo, ñaka ñaka que mala soy, bueno les cuento... empecé a escribir este capitulo a las 4:30 de la mañana del 3 de enero y lo acabo de terminar a las 10:04 ....es que con esto del año nuevo y los trasnoches se me corrió todo el horario y realmente no tengo sueño, además estaba inspirada y tenia que aprovechar eso, por que quien sabe cuando se vuelva a repetir jejeje le quiero dar las gracias a la pazy que esta aquí al ladito mío, en realidad estoy en su casa jejeje mientras ella leía fanfics de Lily y James Potter yo estoy aquí sacrificándome por actualizar pronto jejejeje � , espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, lo que es a mi me encanto, se descubrieron muchas cosas!!! Y esto se empieza a poner interesante no creen?? Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews!!!! Y por favor no dejen de hacerlo, fue exactamente por que el fanfic llevaba un día y ya tenia reviews que me dieron ganas de seguirlo, así que si quieren saber que pasara con la operación menta y con todos lo demás DEJEN REVIEWS!!! Eso es mi muy sutil forma de sobornarlos y extorsionarlos !! jejejeje ya bueno espero que les este gustando el fic !!! y por segunda vez en la misma notas de autora dejen reviews con sus cometarios y sugerencias, si les interesa acepto ideas.... ya bueno pásenlo bien y pórtense mal!!! Besos cuídense mucho!!

Bárbara-chan

Las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable 


	3. peleas y proyectos

_**Por Siempre Tu**_

Capitulo 3: peleas y proyectos

Helga despertó ese día con más ánimos que nunca, ese día pondría en marcha su plan…

Bajo a desayunar con una sonrisa en su rostro, en eso se encontró con su madre que se encontraba en la cocina cocinando algo,.

Hola Miriam! – dijo alegremente Helga

- Hola hija ! te prepararé unos huevos de inmediato, ¿ revueltos están bien?

- No Miriam no te preocupes, voy a sacar el resto de helado que queda del refrigerador…

- Pero Helga helado para el desayuno?

- Es que hace mucho tiempo que tengo ganas de comer algo de mantecado ( n/a: uds saben a lo que se refiere no?)

- Esta bien, pero si sigues con hambre, insisto en que mis huevos te vendrían bien….

Helga sonrió, la relación con su madre había mejorado notablemente en estos últimos años, todo cambió el día en que llegaron a Nueva York.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Miriam miraba a Helga preocupada, notaba a su hija sin ánimos, entonces ya era hora de tener una charla de mujer a mujer con su hija, se le acercó cuidadosamente…

-Helga cariño que te pasa?

- No es nada Miriam…

- Sabes hija, te entiendo, tuviste que dejar a tus amigos y al chico que te gustaba y todo eso es muy difícil para una niña de tu edad…

Que chico? No hay ningún chico – dijo Helga a la defensiva

ya sabes tu amiguito rubio Arnold.

Helga estaba pasmada, su madre, la misma madre que nunca le había puesto la más mínima atención sabia su más preciado secreto , pero Como!

- Verás Helga, un día estaba haciendo orden en tu habitación y olí un fuerte olor a goma de mascar y descubrí algo que me recordó mucho a uno de tus amiguitos, desde ese día observe tu comportamiento para con Arnold… y bueno hija ¿ que acaso pensabas que yo me preocupa por ti? Soy tu madre…

Y Arnold es un buen chico…y de seguro te quiere – afirmó Miriam…

si claro, y yo soy Pamela Anderson- Helga soltó una risa nerviosa…

Desde ese día todo había cambiado, Helga se había abierto más con su madre e inicio su nueva vida con el apoyo y confianza de su madre, no podríamos decir lo mismo de Bob que no dejaba de trabajar, salía a las 7 a.m y llegaba a las 11 p.m por lo que Helga no tenia mucho contacto con su padre …

Helga dejó de recordar todo esto, se despidió de su madre y se dirigió a la Escuela, pasó a buscar a Phoebe ya que la casa de esta le quedaba en el camino.

Ese día Helga se había puesto una minifalda de jeans con una polera rosa que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura.

- Hola Pheebs! Como va?

- Bien Helga pero me muero de ganas de saber cual es el plan que me comentaste ayer ya sabes lo de Arnold..

Y en todo el camino a la escuela Helga le contó a Phoebe todo lo que tenia planeado, bueno casi todo…

Al llegar al aula el extraño profesor Costas se encontraba sentado en una esquina de la mesa pensativo, el profesor no debía tener más de 27 años, era algo calvo para su edad, su manera de vestir era muy extraña en ese momento vestía una polera roja con un signo de interrogación en el centro, aunque se veía simpático era medio retraído….

- Helga que bueno que llegaste quería hablar contigo , dijo el profesor.

Usted dirá señor….

Bueno veo que eres una chica muy agradable, y me gustaría saber si ya has pensado en alguna actividad extracurricular, el punto es que estuve conversando con el señor Simmons, tu antiguo maestro y me dijo que tenias grandes dotes para la literatura…

- No exagere, pero no soy tan mala…

- Entonces… te interesa?

- Claro! Donde y cuando?

- Miércoles en este mismo salón.

Perfecto, nos vemos allá-; sonrió Helga en ese momento un chico Dark entraba por la puerta…

- Que tal estas Arnold? Le preguntó Helga

- Eso a ti no te incumbe- contestó el joven tajante

- Así Arnold? Y por que no?

- Por que es mi vida y a nadie le interesa.

- Ni siquiera a una vieja amiga?

Pero cuando Helga dijo esto Arnold ya no se encontraba ahí…

El muy ….! La había dejado hablando sola ¿ quien se creía que era? Esa no era la manera de tratar a una dama…Helga pensó por un momento que hacer.

Si Arnold no la respetaba por las buenas, la iba a tener que respetar por las malas, Helga no estaba segura de lo que iba a ser.

Tengo una idea.!.si ! lo mejor será que llame a Andrew y le pida algún consejo, el seguro sabrá que hacer tomó su teléfono celular y lo llamo…

(n/a: no les voy a poner lo que conversaron por que no quiero que lo sepan ñaka ñaka ñaka)

Ese día la hora del almuerzo Rhonda se paró frente a la clase informando que el Viernes por la noche habría una fiesta de principio de año en su casa y que todos estaban invitados.

A Helga se le ilumino la cara esta era su oportunidad si quería llegar hasta el viejo Arnold tenia que seguir el consejo de Andrew _" recuerdale el pasado hasta que el mismo explote y te diga la causa de su ensimismamiento" _

Eres un genio –había dicho Helga

Lo sé-; respondió una voz masculina por el otro lado del auricular

Ese día Helga no se salvó del acoso de todos los chicos del salón, incluso se le acercaron chicos de 10 y 11 grado, Helga solo sonreía, le gustaba tener amigos, le gustaba que la gente la quisiera, pero ya era hora de demostrar que Helga Pataki era más que una cara bonita, era hora de sacar sus otros atributos a flote.

Helga era una chica muy calculadora tenia todo planeado calculado, sabía dínde y cuándo eran los momentos adecuados, sabía que decir y cuando, se había transformado en una chica casi perfecta y digo casi por que la misma virtud de ser calculadora la iba a traicionar en poco tiempo.

En ese momento se le acerco un chico que se le hacia bastante familiar…

Hola Helga- saludó Brainy

BRAINY? Eres tu- dijo mirándolo incrédula .

- El mismo, pero no hablemos de mi, mi bella dama, ¿por que mejor no me comentas que ha sido de tu vida este último tiempo?

Helga sonrió…

Y Helga, dijo Brainy mirándola tan fijamente que a Helga se le empezó a revolver el estomago… - Estas bellísima.

Después de una amena conversación con Brainy, Helga se dirigió a su pupitre al lado de Arnold…., Arnold al verla venir hacia él dijo en una voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Helga lo oyera….

- Diablos!Ahí viene la princesa del rosa…

Que dijiste Arnold- Dijo Helga comenzando a exasperarse

- Que no escuchaste? Pues bien lo repito dije que…

Helga no soportaba ser tratada así y menos por el, golpeo la mesa con una de sus manos y dijo…

- Mira zopenco, te voy a dejar las cosas bien claras, a mi no me faltas el respeto, yo no soy de las que se deja llevar a pasar tan fácilmente y eso tu ya deberías saberlo, me quieres decir de una buena vez cual es tu problema?.

Yo no tengo problemas- dijo Arnold fríamente

- No me digas ¬¬, pues notoriamente tienes más de un problema –dijo Helga mirándolo de la cabeza a los pies.

Esto era demasiado para Arnold nadie aunque fuera una chica le hablaba a si a el, a nadie podía importarle su vida…

Haber te crees que por que has regresado y te has convertido en una chica totalmente artificial y sin cerebro, puedes venir aquí y hacerme preguntas como si nunca te hubieras ido, sinceramente princesa no me interesas ! Por que no mejor vas y te revuelcas con cualquiera del salón y me dejas a mi de una buena vez en paz…

PLAF! Helga abofeteo a Arnold, no era precisamente lo que Helga tenia planeado pero esto se estaba saliendo de control

Arnold se quedo pasmado, por Dios! Esta chica le había pegado? Quien se creía que era, nunca nadie lo había abofeteado. Esta vez Arnold no tenia respuesta alguna.

Por si quieres saber ARNOLDO – al oír esto Arnold sintió que un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, Helga le estaba hablando como en los viejos tiempos, Arnold no pudo aguantar y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, pero que le estaba pasando Arnold tu no debes sonreír , tu nunca sonríes dijo una voz en la mente del joven rubio.

Helga continuó-; Por si quieres saber te aseguro que tengo mas neuronas que tu, mírate Arnold quien eres? Que te ha pasado? Donde quedo el antiguo Arnold que le simpatizaba a todo el mundo ?

- Te refieres al inocente niño tonto que creía en esas tonterías del amor y la familia, pues pierdes tu tiempo porque ese niño murió.

Ya veremos- dijo Helga tornando su voz a uno más meloso y acercándose peligrosamente a Arnold, cerca, más cerca, eso ya lo veremos cabeza de balón – dijo suavemente antes de darse vuelta y retirarse del salón.

Dios ¡ esta chica si que era rara! Por que se le acercaba, lo abofeteaba, y después le hablaba dulcemente, pero Arnold en su interior no reaccionaba, ella había dicho esas palabras que tanto le recordaban a su infancia, la infancia que había enterrado y que ahora Helga se estaba encargando de desenterrar, pero eso no era posible, el era más rudo que esa chica y si ella quería jugar, pues juego tendría, Arnold también podía ser peligroso y si esta niña buscaba fuego, pues se quemaría…

Helga estaba consternada, ese chico si que la sacaba de sus casillas, pero el plan marchaba bastante bien, Helga había podido ver la expresión del rostro de Arnold cuando pronunció "Cabeza de balón" su semblante había titubeado.

Por la tarde Helga tenía que ir donde la doctora Bliss, Helga estaba emocionada, después de un emotivo reencuentro, la doctora Bliss le explicó detalladamente cuales serian sus funciones….

- Verás hoy tengo una paciente muy extraña, lo que tu harás será sentarte a escuchar lo que ella me cuenta, pero ella no sabrá que tu estas aquí.

- Perdone doctora y donde quiere que me esconda- dijo Helga frunciendo el ceño

- Ahí detrás de la cortina negra, quiero que anotes todo lo que te llame la atención del caso, si la notas ansiosa escríbelo, escribe todo lo que creas de la paciente en este papel y luego me lo pasas, por estos momentos eso es lo que quiero que hagas, es como para ponerte a prueba necesito saber en que nivel te encuentras.

- Dra. eso no seria romper la intimidad del paciente?

No Helga , por que estoy segura de que tu como futura profesional no dirás nada.- dijo la Dra. Bliss sonriendo.

Helga asintió.

La tarde transcurrió rápido, el paciente que tocaba ese día fue una señora muy extraña que al parecer tenia un amante y ese amante tenia familia y bla bla bla nada muy relevante, era un tema fácil, Helga anotó lo que la Dra. Bliss le había pedido.

- Valla Helga! ni yo lo hubiese hecho mejor, veo que de veras tienes talento para esto, realmente lo que dice la hoja esta muy acertado.

Helga sonrió.

- Dra., quería contarle algo que estoy haciendo se acuerda de Arnold el chico de mi salón del cual yo estaba locamente enamorada?

Como olvidarlo….- dijo la Dra. Bliss sonriendo

Helga le contó todo, todo lo que tenia pensado, todo lo que había pasado hoy etc…

- Me parece una buena idea Helga pero pierdes el tiempo…, Arnold tiene terapia conmigo y realmente es el caso más preocupante que tengo.

- Lleva 2 años en terapia y no ha soltado ninguna palabra.

Pues ya veremos si pasa lo mismo conmigo, digamos que se como hacer que la gente me cuente sus cosas dijo Helga…tengo mis técnicas secretas.

La Dra. la miro incrédula- ojalá que lo que tienes planeado funcione lo que es yo ya no se que hacer con ese chico…

Dra., necesito que me ayude.

En que?

- Usted esta a dispuesta a ayudarme a que Arnold vuelva a ser el de antes?

Pues claro.

Tengo un plan, pero necesito de su ayuda, ud conoce a el señor Costas?

- Mmm creo que lo he visto alguna vez por los pasillos…

Helga sonrió maliciosamente

- Bien doctora esto es lo que necesito que ud haga.

Al día siguiente El Señor Costas había reunido a toda su clase, el profesor tomó aire y continuo,

- Pupilos míos les tengo un nuevo e ingenioso proyecto…

Ohhh no- se escucho por toda la clase

Se los explicare, la Dra. Bliss, psicologa me aconsejó que seria bueno hacer una actividad para unir más al grupo, yo le encuentro toda la razón. Antes de explicarles en que consiste esto, cada uno sacará un papel de ese bote y la persona que le halla tocado será su compañero de experimento, pueden ser parejas mixtas tanto como mujeres con mujeres o hombres con hombres – dijo el señor costas con un brillo en sus ojos.

Helga ven para acá, la llamo el señor Costas.

Si señor?

- La Doctora Bliss algo me comento de tu experimento y lo creo acertado así que me encargaré de que te toque Arnold- dijo el profesor guiñándole un ojo.

Helga volvió a su pupitre riendo por lo bajo, lo que su compañero de al lado noto.

Ahora los caballero fórmense por aquí y saquen sus papeles.

Era el turno de Arnold, sacó un papel lo desdobló y sus ojos se abrieron como platos! AA NOOO CON ELLA SI QUE NO!

Helga no podía parar de reír.

Oiga usted señor calvo- dijo Arnold refiriéndose al profesor- me puede cambiar a mi pareja?

- Definitivamente No, no insista joven.

- Bueno ahora procederé a explicar en que consiste esto.

- Lo que tengo en las manos dijo el señor Costas mostrando unas esposas será el artefacto clave para esta misión, desde hoy ustedes estarán amarrados por estas esposas a su compañero o compañera.

QQQQQQQQQUE- gritó toda la clase

Aún no termino, esto será desde hoy al próximo Lunes.

Pero como se le ocurre señor- intervino Rhonda - el viernes es mi fiesta y no la voy a cancelar por una estupida actividad escolar.

- tu misma lo dijiste Rhonda no la cancelarás, ya hablé con tus padres y ellos están de acuerdo con la idea.

Pero…Peroo- regaño Rhonda.

Arnold estaba estupefacto, esto no le podía estar pasando a él, era mucho para una misma semana, tener que soportar a Helga durante casi 1 semana era demasiado !

Y ahora digan el nombre de sus parejas...

A Phoebe le toco Gerald, a Rhonda Nadine, a Harold le había tocado Lila , a Brainy le había tocado Sheena y así sucesivamente.

y a ti Arnold quien te tocó-; pregunto curioso el señor Costas

Pataki..-dijo el chico disgustado

-Que? Yo-dijo Helga haciéndose la que no sabia nada intentó mostrar una cara de odio.

- Pónganse de acuerdo, dormirán intercaladamente en la casa de su compañero, es decir un día en la casa de su compañero y un día en la suya.

El seños Costas aclaró algo- estas esposas se pueden abrir solo con la llave que yo tendré, también estas esposas se alargan hasta un máximo de un metro para que no les sea incomodo al dormir y al ir al baño y bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Todos los que duren hasta el Lunes tendrán una "A" en lenguaje.

Muy bien Barbie, hoy tu alojas en mi casa y mañana yo en la tuya, alguna objeción?

- Sinceramente muchas Arnoldo, pero no las discutiré ahora contigo.

Helga estaba feliz, su plan marchaba sobre ruedas, esa noche iría a la antigua casa de huéspedes y vería como estaba la situación familiar de Arnold y no podía negar que la idea de pasar todo ese tiempo molestando al chico le resultaba bastante interesante. Hace 4 años atrás Helga se hubiera muerto de felicidad al tener que pasar todo el día con Arnold, pero bueno eso fue hace mucho , ahora Helga creía que sus sentimientos habían cambiado.

Por el lado de Arnold el chico estaba horrorizado…NOOO! quizás y esta niña pinte el techo de rosa y quizás que cosas le meta en la cabeza a mi abuela y no quiero pensar que va a suceder! y la voy a tener que aguantar por tanto tiempo, día y noche, no se si seré capaz, tendré que dormir en la misma cama que ella! Dios santo ! Pero tengo que sobrevivir necesito esa "A"

El señor Simmons fue llamando a las parejas una por una para ponerle las esposas, y así comenzó la tortura…..

N/A: ñaka ñaka ! jeje espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora, lo que es a mí, me encanta, la historia va tomando forma y en el próximo capitulo se vienen muchas sorpresas, debo decir que mi inspiración se a esfumado dejándome en la mitad del capitulo 5, espero que vuelva pronto jeje , bueno ya saben, dejen reviews! Mientras más reviews tenga más rápido subiré el próximo capitulo, VIVA LA EXTORSIÓN!

jejeje bueno a los que están de vacaciones, disfrútenlas! sin nada más que decir por ahora y esperando que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo se despide...

_**Bárbara-chan**_

**_Las casualidades no existen , sólo lo inevitable_**


	4. literatura,peleas y mantecado

n/a : mil perdones por no haber actualizado antes ! jeje gracias a todos los los que me han dejado reviews y les prometo que en el proximo cap los contesto! Oh it's so sad… you're so good and i'm so bad – esa es la frase de este capitulo es que esa canción la he tenido pegada todo el santo día y me inspiró y de esa canción 257 weeks ( así se llama la canción ) salió este capitulo…traducida la frase dice algo como : o es tan triste.. tu eres tan buena y yo tan malo..

_**Por Siempre Tu**_

**_Capitulo 4: literatura, peleas y mantecado_**

El timbre que anunciaba la salida de clases sonó, los estudiantes salían de sus respectivos salones con caras de alivio, claro todos los estudiantes exceptuando los del aula 969…

Adiós Daniel! Hasta mañana Mike! Nos vemos Rodrigo!- decía Helga a todos los chicos que se acercaban a despedirse…

Mientras tanto Arnold miraba con cara de asco estas escenas.

Podrías terminar de coquetear con tus súbditos y caminar más rápido que no tengo todo el día- dijo Arnold bastante molesto.

Helga lo miro con una mirada desagradable, prefirió no decir nada, por que en esos momentos nada agradable saldría de su boca y no quería empezar con los conflictos todavía…todavía.

Arnold se había extrañado por la conducta de la chica, pero mejor para el que ella mantuviera su boca cerrada.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que divisaron la vieja casa de huéspedes y Helga comentó

Valla no ha cambiado mucho este lugar – Dijo Helga observando el lugar.

Eso es lo que tu crees- dijo Arnold en una voz tan baja que Helga apenas pudo oírla.

Entraron la casa parecía igual que antes, pero…

Arnold?- se escuchó decir a una voz que provenía de la cocina.

Si, si soy yo

Que bueno que llegaste- dijo la abuela que no había cambiado nada

Y tu amiga ¿ quien es?

Ella no es mi amiga, abuela, yo no tengo amigos- dijo cortante y volteándose

Soy Helga Pataki – dijo Helga sonriente y evitando el comentario del chico

Aaaa la niña de una sola ceja, hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí!- dijo sonriendo- ¿Cómo has estado? estas muy cambiada

Lo se señora, - dijo Helga sonriendo- lo que pasa es que me había ido a vivir a otra parte y volví hace unos pocos días.

Ahh ya veo, pero que es eso? – dijo señalando las esposas.

Es una tarea, es que a nuestro profesor se le ocurrió que seria una buena idea que el grupo se uniera y etc…así que de aquí hasta el próximo Lunes, le haré compañía a su nieto- dijo Helga enfocándose con una dulce voz en la última palabra.

Me alegro, Arnold no traía a nadie a casa desde hace unos 4 años- dijo la abuela recordando

Y como esta su esposo?

Arnold se mantenía ajeno a la conversación, pero cuando escuchó esto volteó inmediatamente y respondió violentamente…

Eso a ti no te importa!

Helga se asustó por la reacción del chico ( n/a: quien no? )

La abuela miro a su nieto con un gesto de desaprobación y luego dijo.

Disculpa a mi nieto, es muy inoportuno cuando se tocan estos temas…bueno querida mi esposo falleció hace aproximadamente 4 años de un ataque cardiaco- dijo la abuela con un deje de tristeza en su voz…

Oh lo siento, yo no sabía- dijo Helga con una voz temblorosa

No te preocupes cariño, yo ya lo supere, aunque sigo extrañando a Phil.., pero bueno Arnold muéstrale tu habitación a tu amiga , en un momento les sirvo el almuerzo – dijo la abuela sonriendo amablemente.

Que ella no es mi amiga – repitió Arnold

Querida realmente te deseo suerte, mi nieto puede ser algo irritante, pero en el fondo es un buen chico- dijo la abuela antes de retirarse.

Lo se- dijo Helga ..

Ya basta de tonterías – dijo Arnold comenzando a subir las escaleras

Auch! Cuando se te ocurra caminar me podrías informar, porque por si lo has olvidado estamos atados y si tu caminas y yo me quedo parada esto tira y duele sabes?

Arnold entorno los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando, llegaron a la habitación de Arnold, la cual estaba muy cambiada…

Esto es tan negro- no pudo aguantar de decir Helga

Y eso que? Me gusta el negro.

Eso ya lo había notado- dijo Helga suspicazmente

La habitación de Arnold era tan oscura, estaba llena de posters de bandas de rock y metal, la parte donde antes estaban esos vidrios que dejaban pasar la luz ( no se como se llama eso que tenia Arnold en el techo con los vidrios ya saben a que me refiero por donde entraba la luz y etc)estaba cubierta de papel de basura negro, lo único que iluminaba la pieza era una lámpara en forma de calavera que estaba en el escritorio.

Que tanto miras? Estas esperando que te llegue una invitación para entrar?- dijo Arnold fríamente.

En ese momento la abuela los llamó a almorzar…

...Mientras almorzaban...

Esto realmente está bueno señora- dijo Helga probando los tacos que la abuela había cocinado ( n/a: me encantan los tacos)

Gracias Helga eres un encanto y a todo esto llámame Gerti.

Arnold solo comía, ya que no le interesaba nada de lo que estas dos conversaban.

Y cuéntame Helga tienes novio? Una chica como tu de seguro que tiene una fila de chicos esperando..

Arnold levantó la mirada por primera vez en la comida, por primera vez interesado en lo que la chica iba a decir

No exageres Gertie- dijo Helga con confianza- En este momento no tengo novio- dijo Helga tranquilamente

...En la mente de Arnold...

( así que no tiene novio…, espera Arnold a ti no te puede importar esta chica, que te pasa! Ósea en realidad no me puede importar si tiene novio o no! Ella no me importa! Debe de haber sido mi curiosidad que salió a flote.)

Volviendo al mundo…

Oo ya veo – respondió la abuela – y cuéntame Helga me puedes dar algún consejito para bajar de peso, es que estoy muy oxidada y ayer me di cuenta de que mi ropa me estaba quedando un poco apretada y supongo que tu eres la indicada para ayudarme – dijo la abuela interesada

Bueno primero…tiene que tomar mucho agua...

Y el almuerzo continuó, fue muy grato para Helga y la abuela, pero para Arnold, bueno para que les explico si ya se deben de haber dado cuenta que el chico no disfruto mucho…

Cuando se retiraban de la mesa Helga recordó lo de el taller de literatura y le dijo a Arnold

Mm Arnold, me acompañas a la escuela, es que tengo taller de Literatura.

Ni pensarlo! No voy a meterme a acompañarte a LITERATURA! Yo no soy de esos!- dijo con un tono tajante

Pues bueno ya que estamos unidos, acompañarme no es una opción, sino una obligación- dijo Helga triunfante y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

NO! NO! Helga detente ahí ahora! Yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte!

Oh valla al fin recordaste mi nombre! Bueno Arnold no hay nada que discutir, es mi obligación ir , por lo tanto te mueves de ahí y caminas ahora !- ordeno Helga

Que conste princesa que esto lo hago solamente por que necesito esa "A" – dijo Arnold empezando a caminar.

Como digas – dijo Helga con una sonrisa en su rostro bastante satisfecha por su victoria en esa discusión.

Llegaron a la escuela, se dirigieron al salón , entraron y se sentaron…En ese momento entró el señor Costas que al ver a Helga le dirigió una sonrisa.

Bien alumnos – dijo dirigiéndose al resto de los chicos que estaban ahí- hoy quiero que me hagan una composición sobre el significado del amor.

Helga sonrió, esto sería fácil

Arnold miraba con cara de asco, como demonios había llegado a una clase de literatura eso iba totalmente en contra de todo en lo que el creía… Y más encima estaban hablando de amor esa palabra era tan …tan.. desagradable!Arnold soltó un bufido de resignación.

Helga escribió toda la hora, mientras Arnold contaba las tablas del techo

Ahora Helga quieres pasar a leer lo que has escrito?

Helga se paró, Arnold se dio cuenta de que algo lo estaba tirando hacia el frente y salió de su ensimismamiento y resignado camino hasta el frente.

Helga comenzó...

**_Amor..¿ que es el amor?_**

**_El amor es sentimiento,_**

**_El amor es algo que no se puede tocar, pero si sentir,_**

**_El amor es una punzada de felicidad,_**

**_El amor es lo que hace que el mundo gire,_**

**_Sin amor, nada existiría,_**

**_Sin amor, todo se volvería tan negro, tan obsoleto, tan falso_** – Dijo esto mirando a Arnold

En eso sonó la campana, antes de que los alumnos se fueran, el Señor costas que estaba impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar les dijo a sus alumnos-Bien Helga la próxima clase seguiremos con tu narración, que sinceramente me dejo sin habla.

Mientras tanto Arnold pensaba…Valla que basura, no entiendo como hay gente que cree en esas tonterías… si claro amor, pero la última frase que Helga había dicho, hab�a quedado grabada en su mente "**_Sin amor, todo se volvería tan negro, tan obsoleto, tan falso "_**…Arnold volvió al mundo.

Volvieron a la casa de Arnold sin decir una palabra, cada uno estaba metido en su mundo…,

Y bueno cabeza de balón que hacemos ahora?

Ahí estaba, lo había dicho de nuevo…esas malditas palabras que tantos recuerdos le traían…

Arnold? Tierra llamando a Arnold…que no me escuchas? –Helga sabía por que el chico había reaccionado así

Helga no espero a que Arnold reaccionara, se dirigió al equipo de música y puso uno de sus cd's andaba trayendo en su bolso…

Al escuchar la música Arnold volvió en sí…

Por Dios! Que es esa atrocidad ! Corta eso!

Hay no exageres es mi canción favorita..Helga comenzó a bailar por la habitación cantando..

**_You aint no little angel no more,_**

**_You into a stranger, what for?_**

**_Just how far can you go? Oh who knows?_**

Helga ! detente ! esto es ridículo! – dijo Arnold mirándola espantado

Pero Helga seguía cantando…

**_You think I'm entertainming oh oh_**

**_Can you see I'm danger?  
_**

Helga basta! Sinceramente no encuentro palabras para describir esto!

Helga había parado de cantar por un momento se quedo observando a Arnold pero luego continuó

**_Don't you know I'm a beauty queen !  
_**

Pero Arnold se arto y apagó el equipo de música, ahora Helga reacciono…

Pero valla chico, que amargado! Y venia la mejor parte !

Ya aterriza ! esto no es un circo ! es mi habitación !

Si se nota que no es un circo, un circo tiene colores, luces, payasos, malabaristas, perros bailarines...

Ya Cállate! No te soporto ! podrías hablar de algo menos absurdo!

Mmm Helga pareció pensarlo, - esta bien, que te parece sobre los chicos antisociales y amargados?

Ante esto Arnold respondió…- Basta de una vez con ese tema! Por que estas interesada en mi? Que te pasa? Tu no tienes derecho a preguntarme nada! Tu no tienes derecho a nada! Por que debería importarte? Yo no le importo a nadie!

Te equivocas cabeza de balón y tu abuela?

Solo soy una carga para ella! Solo soy algo con lo que tiene que lidiar!

PAFF! Como puedes decir eso ! estupido ! – dijo Helga abofeteándolo nuevamente.

Como te atreves a decir eso de tu abuela! Eres un amargado ! te atreves a decirme a mi que no soy nadie, pues perdona que te diga esto, pero las personas tan odiosas y resentidas como tu ,esas personas son las que no valen nada!

Arnold estaba enojado, era la segunda vez que esta chica la golpeaba en 2 días !

Arnold la tomó por las muñecas, apretándoselas muy fuerte, Arnold dijo.

Escucha! Ya me hartaste , si te tengo que soportar por todo este tiempo, más te vale que no me hables – Helga tenia una cara de miedo- Me lastimas ! suéltame! – Arnold se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, el por más despiadado que fuera no quería hacerle daño, pero ella tenia la culpa, ella lo había hecho enojar-.

Arnold soltó a Helga quien callo sobre la cama, Helga se sobó las muñecas y se dio cuenta de que estaban moradas, debido a la fuerza que había empleado Arnold al apretárselas.

Helga estaba sin habla, nunca pensó que el podía llegar a comportarse TAN agresivamente…

Arnold por su lado también estaba bastante desconcertado, algo en su interior le dijo que debía disculparse, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Helga miro al suelo y dijo – no te preocupes, no te hablare.

Una extraño sentimiento invadió el cuerpo de Arnold..podría ser? Culpa, si era culpa la que se estaba posesionando de Arnold. Arnold tenia que decir algo, más que mal iba a compartir por muchos días con Helga, no podía seguir sintiéndose así… tenia que disculparse, pero las palabras no salían de su boca…, observó a Helga, una lagrima recorría su mejilla, Arnold sintió una punzada en el pecho, esto era demasiado, primero culpa y ahora esto! Arnold no podía soportar que esta chica se pusiera a llorar ahí frente a él, en otra situación le habría dado lo mismo, pero Arnold sabía que el tenía la culpa, así que tomando todo el valor que encontró en ese momento fue y se sentó al lado de Helga.

Helga yo…-pero no sabía que decir, hace tanto tiempo que no se disculpaba con nadie..

Helga se mantenía en silencio…mirando al vació, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer con más libertad su cara.

Helga por favor mírame!

La chica no reaccionaba – sin embargo dijo- para que? Para que me insultes? No más Arnold !

Helga por favor escúchame !

No quiero, andante- dijo llorando aún con más fuerza

Si te pones a pensar no me puedo ir �.� !

Helga calló…

Por favor mírame!

Helga volteó y se encontró con los ojos del rubio chico que lo miraban ¿ preocupados? No eso era imposible el no se preocupaba por nadie.

Arnold vio que la chica volteaba a verlo y vio algo que nunca olvidaría, la mirada de ella reflejada tanto dolor, el la había herido y el no lo soportaba y no sabía porque si a el no le importaba nadie, solo el.

Helga por favor, no quise hacerlo, tu me provocaste!

Esto desconcertó más a la chica, ahora le estaba echando la culpa a ella de lo que el había hecho.

Arnold se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se corrigió antes de que Helga dijera algo.

Esta bien lo reconozco , yo tengo la culpa, pero por favor no te pongas así, si quieres escuchamos tus tontos cd's, pero por favor no llores- dijo Arnold seriamente

Helga lo miraba fijamente, el arrogante de Arnold se estaba disculpando?

Por favor Helga, no llores! No fue mi intención, nunca más voy a hacer algo así, es solo que me descontrole, me salí de mis casillas, es mi culpa, lo siento, por favor _perdóname.-_ Arnold ya no media lo que estaba diciendo, ese no era él , no estaba pensando, el nunca diría algo como eso, pero en este momento su cerebro no controlaba lo que su boca decía, las palabras que el chico decía venían de su corazón, aunque no lo crean este chico tenía uno, bastante bien escondido, pero al fin y al cabo, lo tenía.

Helga por fin habló.

te estas disculpando?- dijo Helga incrédula.

Eso parece -dijo Arnold asimilando recién lo que había dicho.

Esta bien cabeza de balón- dijo Helga mandándole una media sonrisa.

Entonces, me perdonas?

Si, pero con una condición

OH no ya volvió a ser ella, quizás que cosa me pedirá…- que quieres? – dijo Arnold tratando de parecer lo más simpático posible.

Primero que nada , vamos por unos helados y después vamos al parque a tomar un poco de aire, segundo te comportas decentemente hasta que esto termine y tercero me quitas esas bolsas de basura del techo, que no dejan apreciar la luz del día- dijo Helga sonriendo.

Arnold no asimilaba, esta chica le estaba dando ordenes?

Pero… pero –intento decir Arnold

Pero nada, si quieres que te perdone, tienes que hacer lo que estoy diciendo…

Yo no voy a sacar las bolsas del techo – reclamó Arnold

Pues lo harás, y si no las sacas tú las saco yo , yo no voy a dormir en un cuarto tan oscuro!

Por que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?- dijo Arnold recobrando su habitual tono de voz.

No, pero, un momento que te dije sobre comportarte decentemente!- dijo Helga en tono de reproche.

Que significa para ti decente, porque de seguro tenemos otros conceptos…

Sin groserías , ni comentarios pesados , eso es todo lo que pido y bueno un helado!

Arnold lo medito…se estaba dejando dominar por una mujer! Pero no podía hacer nada más, sino ella no lo perdonaría y quien sabe tal vez llorara y eso Arnold no podía permitirlo, así que con el dolor de su alma ..dijo..

Esta bien, pero no te acostumbres y no por que me vea obligado a tratarte bien , voy a cambiar mi actitud, me seguiré comportando igual con el resto de la gente comprendes? Y esto sinceramente no lo hago por gusto.

Helga sonrió, Arnold se estaba abriendo lentamente con ella y ahora que el chico no podía insultarla sería más fácil acercársele.

Esta bien y ahora quiero mi helado! Helado! Helado! Helado!- comenzó a reclamar como una niña chica.

Arnold puso los ojos en blanco, esta chica es verdaderamente un caso. – Esta bien vamos –dijo Arnold resignado.

Si! Helado! Yupi! – dijo una emocionada Helga mientras descendía las escaleras.

porque hablas como bebé? – se decidió a preguntar Arnold ya que tendría que soportar a Helga todos estos días tendría que comenzar diciendo algo no creen?

Pues, porque soy una bebé – dijo Helga convencida – Me gusta que me consientan, me gusta el helado…

Arnold parecía desconcertado esa niña era tan ingenua, todo lo contrario de el…

Que piensas?- dijo Helga curiosa

Ser decente no incluye que te tenga que decir que es lo que pienso – dijo Arnold

Bien, entonces acabo de agregar a mis condiciones que me tienes que decir que piensas, cuando te lo pregunto.

Pues no me parece, eso es soborno!

Si lo es y que vas a hacer? Denunciarme?- dijo Helga burlándose.

Pues simplemente no acepto, tu ya pusiste tus condiciones y no puedes cambiarlas o agregarles algo

Esta bien ganaste esta vez ,pero solo porque estoy de buen humor y Arnold..

Si?

No soy para nada inocente.

¿ Como sabes que pensaba eso¿ eres psíquica o bruja o algo así?

Me gustaría, pero no, se llama instinto de mujer.

Como digas �.�  


Caminaron hasta la heladería , la gente los veía extrañados, no todos los días se veía a un chico vestido de Dark, amarrado a una chica con mini falda y polera rosa, era bastante extraño.

Helga se apresuro hacia la barra de helados, mientras sus ojos brillaban , realmente le gustaba el mantecado.

Arnold observaba esta escena…Helga se veía tan…tan…el chico buscaba las palabras pero las que encontró no le gustaron para nada..linda, adorable, tierna, esas palabras no las podía estar pensando él! Era demasiado para la misma semana.

Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, era la voz de Helga que lo llamaba.

Arnold? Arnold! De que quieres tu helado?

No quiero – dijo Arnold

Oh vamos ! se que quieres! Ya se, a ti te gustaba el chocolate!

Señor- dijo Helga dirigiéndose al vendedor- Quiero un helado de menta y uno de chocolate

Pero si te dije que no quería

Tu te callas y comes, que se que el chocolate te gusta , podrás haber cambiado, pero nadie cambia sus gustos por el chocolate.- y así finalizó la discusión.

Salieron de la heladería, Helga muy feliz con su helado y Arnold simplemente siendo Arnold.

Ahora al parque! Dijo Helga con tono de niña nuevamente

Se dirigieron al parque y Helga preguntó algo que quería preguntar hace tiempo.

Oye cabeza de balón?

Que? �.�  


Te gusta que te diga cabeza de balón?

No- contestó tajante Arnold

Ah… y por que?

Sabes? estoy comiendo un helado y si sigo hablando se me va derretir

Ves que te gustaba el chocolate!

No me digas, tu instinto de mujer lo supo.

No, solo recordé un poco el pasado

Así? Que yo recuerde nunca te dije mis gustos…

Por lo visto no te has olvidado del todo del pasado

Esto afectó de cierto modo a Arnold, estaba reviviendo una época que había enterrado. Desde que Helga había llegado este último tiempo revivía el pasado muy seguido…¿Que diablos le estaba pasando?

Regresemos, se está haciendo muy tarde y ya que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad no me gustaría verte gritando , oh bueno en realidad si, pero como tengo que comportarme decente �� dijo Arnold poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Que yo no le tengo miedo a la oscuridad!

Eso es lo que tu dices…

Y caminaron en silencio a la casa de Arnold.

Llegaron y Gertie los estaba esperando con la cena ya hecha.

Cenaron y Gertie no pudo dejar de notar que había algo extraño, así que le preguntó a Helga

Y dime querida que hicieron hoy?

Nada- se apresuró a contestar Arnold

Como que nada Arnold?

Veras Gertie, Arnold me acompaño a mi clase de Literatura, luego volvimos acá y después salimos por unos helados, fuimos a caminar al parque y nos volvimos.

Gertie mostró una expresión de felicidad.

Gracias – dijo Gertie mirando a Helga

Por que?- dijo Helga intrigada

Por sacar a Arnold de la casa, hace tanto que no salía a recrearse, ojala el aire le halla hecho bien, gracias querida, realmente te agradezco lo que haces por mi nieto, se que a veces puede ser malcriado y arrogante y tonto y absurdo y egoísta y presumido y...

Basta abuela! – interrumpió Arnold

Que pasa cariño?- dijo la abuela sonriéndole

Como que que pasa? No seas ridícula, acabas de decir una serie de cosas sobre mi y simplemente no tienes derecho a decir nada.

Pero cariño si yo solo le contaba a Helga como eres, pero creo que ella ya se debe de haber dado cuenta.

Arnold se paro de la mesa indignado, su propia abuela se estaba poniendo en su contra! Y se dirigió a su habitación, sin darse cuenta de que prácticamente arrastraba a Helga.

hey chico listo! podrías detenerte un momento y esperas que me pare y luego sigues con tu ataque de rabia, pero por favor déjame pararme.

Arnold se detuvo, espero que Helga se parara y siguió caminando.

Llegaron al cuarto de Arnold, Arnold entró a la habitación y se tiro a su cama,.

¿Pero que se cree? – dijo Arnold en voz alta

Es tu abuela no?

Si pero no tiene derecho

Sabes que en dos días has dicho las palabras " no tiene derecho" por lo menos 10 veces!

Y eso que?

No no tiene nada de malo, pero quien tiene derecho entonces?

Erd �� nadie?

Como digas…

Oye Arnold una preguntita- dijo Helga poniendo cara angelical…

OH NO! Que quieres ahora?

Primero que nada vas retirando las bolsas y segundo…me prestas alguna polera para dormir, es que no traje nada y no voy a dormir así.

Busca algo en mi closet…

Helga abrió el closet y dijo..-

No tienes algo de otro color que no sea negro?

Pues no- dijo Arnold

Helga sacó una polera con una calavera.

Esta estará bien, hey Arnoldo date vuelta que me voy a cambiar

No le quedo otra a Arnold, no quería ver a Helga en paños menores… o si? Este pensamiento lo hizo ponerse nervioso, por que diablos pensaba eso!

Listo! Y ahora a dormir! – dijo Helga metiéndose en la cama de Arnold.

Helga esa es MI cama!

Y? yo soy la dama…

Donde quieres que duerma?

Mmm en el suelo- dijo Helga como si fuera obvio. – A menos de que quieras dormir conmigo.

El piso se ve agradable – contestó Arnold

Helga se durmió, pero antes pensó en todo lo ocurrido hoy, realmente habían avanzado en la "operación menta" , pero Helga todavía no sabía que esto recién estaba comenzando, ya que lo sentimientos empezarían a dominar la situación de aquí a un tiempo más.

Mientras tanto Arnold pensaba…Dios el piso no es tan cómodo!

N/A: que les pareció? Son las 5:19 de la mañana y terminé ! jejeje realmente este fic me agrada, ahora Arnold se abrió un poco más, la canción que cantó Helga se llama Beauty Queen y es del soundtrack de Freaky Friday. Si quieren averiguar lo que pasa en el próximo capitulo, dejen reviews, porque sin reviews no hay actualización ñaka ñaka! Bueno que estén bien, cuídense mucho, descansen por eso es lo que ahora yo voy a hacer y sean felices, pero no si antes dejarme un review! Besos

_**Bárbara-chan**_

_**Las casualidades no existe, solo lo inevitable**_


	5. un día agitado

**Por Siempre Tu**

N/A: hola a todos ! primero que nada REVIVI del reino de Ades! jaja no enserio perdón por no actualizar antes! es que estaba llena de exámenes y no tenia tiempo y bueno no se me ocurría que escribir! Este capitulo va dedicado a la kta que me ayudo a escribir parte de este capitulo, ya que yo estaba totalmente bloqueada jaja gracias amiga, también a la Vale me sorprendí mucho cuando leí tu review! me alegraste el día TQM ! Y obviamente a uds! los fieles lectores que siguen mi fic ! jaja espero que les gusté y que dejen review ! trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible ya que mi inspiración ha vuelto! cuídense y disfruten este capitulo!

Capitulo 5: un día agitado

Los leves rallos de luz comenzaron a inundar la habitación. Arnold se despertó, le dolía el cuello la espalda, definitivamente el piso de su habitación no era lo que se podía denominar "cómodo".

Arnold subió la mirada, ahí estaba Helga aún durmiendo, Arnold miró la hora eran las 7 de la mañana, se les iba a ser tarde para ir a la escuela, Arnold decidió despertar a la chica.

Helga? – dijo moviéndola con el brazo.

No hubo respuesta...

Hey Pataki despiértate de una buena vez que vamos a llegar tarde...

No hubo respuesta...

Arnold decidió acercársele un poco más..., la paciencia se le estaba acabando, se le había ocurrido una idea, agarro el control de su equipo de música, lo puso al máximo volumen y...

AAAA! DONDE ES EL INCENDIO? – grito Helga saltando.

Hasta que despertaste princesa, se nos va a hacer tarde para ir a la escuela.!

Si, si a todo esto me tienes que acompañar a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa...

Y no te puedes poner lo mismo de ayer?- dijo Arnold frunciendo el ceño.

Helga solo rió, este chico si que era cual es la palabra..¿tonto?

Bueno te podrías apurar que vamos a llegar atrasados, si no se te ocurre moverte de ahí.

Hey cabeza de balón, recuerdas portarte " decente" D-E-C-E-N-T-E- comenzó a deletrear Helga.

Lamentablemente lo recuerdo, pero ya bajemos a desayunar ...

Los chicos bajaron, la abuela los esperaba...

Hola Gertie- saludo amablemente Helga

Hola Helga ¿ como dormiste?- pregunto la abuela con una picara voz

Arnold que todavía estaba enojado por lo de ayer, ignoro por completo a la abuela, se sentaron a comer...

¿QQQQUUUEEE? Frutas con agua para desayunar? Piensas matarme, como piensas que sobreviviré todo el día comiendo esto?

Bueno es que ayer Helga me dio unos consejos, para que comiéramos mejor y están bastante buenos, sabias que las personas que comen sano suelen vivir más años que las personas que comen de desayuno, Huevos, frituras etc.?

Dios todo el mundo se volvió en mi contra, el profesor, mi abuela y todo por culpa de la Barbie! Esto no podía estar pasando.!

Así que Arnold desde hoy estamos a régimen.

ESTAMOS? – preguntó Arnold desconcertado.

Si, estamos, no quiero que te mueras joven sabes? Y ahora come tus uvas...

Helga solo observaba esta escena divertida...

sabes querida, ayer dejaste tu teléfono celular aquí y no paro de sonar en toda la tarde, así que en una de esas llamadas contesté y era un tal Andrew que me dejó de recado que por favor lo llamaras.

Enserio? Andrew llamo! Genial, lo llamaré más rato.

Por la mente de Arnold...Andrew? quien es el? Y por que se pone tan contenta al saber que llamo, en la escuela no hay ningún Andrew...Arnold recién capto que estaba pensando en algo que no debería interesarle, pero no podía negar que le daba curiosidad saber quien era ese tal Andrew...

Ya Arnold vámonos, no estabas tan urgido por llegar rápido a la escuela? Gracias Gertie estaba todo muy rico – dijo Helga sonriendo.

Si claro, super rico ¬¬ era solo fruta, pero ya larguémonos de una buena vez...

Se dirigieron a la casa de Helga...

Helga abrió la puerta y una cosa peluda se le tiró encima.

Mimi! Te eche de menos! Tu también a mi verdad? Pero mami va a dormir aquí hoy día.

Mimi miró a la persona que acompañaba a su ama..

A si y este es Arnold, ya te había hablado de el, Arnold esta es Mimi, y Helga extendió la patita de Mimi en forma de saludo.

Le hablabas de mi a tu perro? Dios! Aleja eso de mi! No me gustan los animales, menos esa cosa ..tan..tan..peluda !

Hey cuidado Arnoldo es delicada y tiene sentimientos! Ahora discúlpate!

Sabes perfectamente que no lo haré- dijo en un tono de voz bastante serio

Esta bien pero heriste sus sentimientos, ahora no te quiere y diciendo esto soltó a la perrita que se fue a algún lugar a hacer cosas de perros.

Parece que Miriam no está, bueno subamos, me tienes que disculpar es que con esto de la mudanza, no he podido ordenar mi habitación y mi habitación esta hecha un desastre.

Arnold miraba la habitación, con cierto miedo, no sabia que podía encontrar en ese cuarto...

Aunque lo que encontró lo sorprendió un poco, no había nada cursi, bueno aparte de que la pieza estaba decorados en tonos rosados pasteles, lo demas había un escritorio con un notebook sobre él, una repisa de libros sobre Sicología, unos cuantos peluches unas fotos con chicas que el no conocía y una extraña foto que estaba enmarcada donde salía Helga con un tipo abrazándola por la cintura.- esto de alguna manera exaspero a Arnold, que seria...acaso celos? No eso era imposible, el no sentía celos.

Arnoldo? Estas ahí, ahora date vuelta para que me cambie y no se te ocurra voltear- dijo esto último en tono amenazante.

No te preocupes princesa no quiero ver. Arnold espero unos minutos , hasta que la chica dijo listo.

Ese día Helga se había puesto un vestido blanco ajustado con bordes rosados.

Y ahora tengo que arreglarme- dijo Helga

Arreglarte? Para que?

Como que para que? Pues para verme bien?-´dijo Helga como si fuera obvio

Erd, pero que te haces? Arnold ya estaba pensando cosas extrañas.

Eeee no se lo normal...me peino, me maquillo...

Aaa y te demoras mucho porque faltan 10 minutos para que sean las 8 ...

Ya ya no reclames, si termino en un ratito

Luego de dejar la casa de Helga literalmente volaron hacia la Escuela.

Llegaron a la escuela justo a tiempo, pero justo ese día el profesor de Biología se había enfermado por lo cual los chicos tuvieron la primera hora libre para conversar o hacer tareas.

Phoebe se le acercó a Helga , mientras esta conversaba con Brainy…

Hola Helga- dijo amablemente Phoebe

Que tal Pheebs? Como vas con Gerald?

MM…lo soporto- dijo Phoebe mientras veía que Gerald esperaba también una respuesta.

Y tu Helga que tal con Arnold?

Sobrevivo…- se limito a decir Helga mientras observaba a Arnold dibujando símbolos extraños en una hoja de papel.

Bueno Helga me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo es decir con nosotros al cine hoy? Ya sabes para pasar el rato…

NO de ninguna manera – salto Arnold frente a lo que acababa de escuchar

Estaremos encantados de ir, a las 4 esta bien ?

Si pero y Arnold?

No te preocupes , yo me encargo.

Y justo sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la primera hora de clase por lo tanto, los alumnos regresaron a sus respectivos asientos.

Helga estaba concentrada en un ejercicio de matemática que no lograba resolver, cuando vio que Arnold deslizaba una nota a su pupitre.

Helga la tomo y la leyó…

"Olvidate de lo del cine no vamos a ir! Y es mi última palabra" 

Helga respondió….

"Arnold no seas tonto la vas a pasar bien ya vas a ver, y como sabes si vuelves a hacerte amigo de Gerald? Acaso no te gustaría? Pero bueno yo digo que si vamos a ir y no me discutas más."

Arnold leyó la nota y respondió enojado

"primero que nada nunca voy a volver a hacer amigo de ese... ese tipo, y no voy a ir al cine estoy harto de hacer todo lo que la princesita quiera! ir a los lugares que tu quieras! Estoy harto! Yo no voy a ir al cine y si yo no voy, pues tu tampoco, que simple no?"

A lo que Helga respondió…

_"Te tengo una proposición cabeza de balón, si tu me acompañas al cine, yo te acompaño a CUALQUIER lugar , el que tu desees por desagradable que sea te parece?"_

A lo que Arnold respondió….

"mm… no es mala idea, ya que tenia pensado ir al concierto de los "morder one's" este sábado , si tu vas al concierto , yo voy al estúpido cine con tus estúpidos amiguitos. Trato?"

Helga sonrió y escribió…

"Hecho, y mis amigos no son estúpidos, ya ahora déjame concentrarme en la clase."

Y así termino su pequeño chat en clases.

Las clases de ese día pasaron rápidamente y los alumnos no se dieron ni cuenta cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de estas.

iban camino a la casa de Helga, la cual no paraba de hablar sobre nada en particular. Arnold en verdad ya se estaba cansando de escucharla, pero justo cuando le iba a gritar que se callara llegaron a la residencia Pataki.

Hogar dulce hogar – dijo Helga en un suspiro

Ambos entraron a la casa.

Miriam! Ya llegué! Arnold viene conmigo!

Hola hija, que bueno que llegaste. Hola Arnold, qué tal su día? Cómo les fue? – preguntó la madre con una sincera sonrisa

Muy bien mamá, gracias. Por cierto, tengo muchas cosas que contarte! – dijo Helga emocionada. Arnold simplemente trataba de no hablar mucho, como siempre.

Me cuentas mientras almorzamos, si? Vamos, pasen al comedor. Hoy preparé algo especial puesto que sabía que Arnold vendría. Oh! Y también vendrá tu padre Helga.

Bob viene? Genial! – dijo la chica emocionada. Generalmente su padre desayunaba en el trabajo, almorzaba en el trabajo y cenaba en el trabajo.

Llegaron al comedor y se sentaron a la mesa. Justo en ese momento se escucha el sonido de unas llaves contra la cerradura.

Bob llegó!

Helga se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta arrastrando a Arnold consigo mientras que Miriam se fue a la cocina a revisar que la comida no se quemara.

Hola Bob! Que milagro que vengas a comer! – exclamó Helga

Em...si, si...bueno y que hay de comer? – preguntó de forma fría – y éste quién es? Tu nuevo novio? Qué pasó con el último? – a este comentario Arnold agudizó su oído como esperando que se dijera algo más

No Bob! Cómo se te ocurre! Él es Arnold no sé si te acuerdas de él

Oh! Alfred! Claro que te recuerdo! – dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda y con una sonrisa

Hola señor Pataki

Arnold quizás no hablaba mucho, pero era muy observador y le extrañó un poco el comportamiento del señor Pataki, estaba muy nervioso, y notó en seguida que su sonrisa era falsa. En ese momento notó algo en el cuello de la camisa de Bob

"es esa una marca de lápiz labial?" – pensó algo desconcertado y sin podérselo creer – "no, no puede ser, debo estar imaginando cosas"

Bob! Que bueno que llegaste! Pasa al comedor que en un segundo sirvo la comida! – gritó Miriam desde la cocina

Para esos momentos Arnold analizaba cada movimiento del señor Pataki, el cual se puso más nervioso al escuchar la voz de su esposa. De repente Bob notó la mirada intensa de Arnold fija en su cuello y notó algo que no debería de notarse.

Eh..si! en seguida voy! Pero primero me iré a cambiar de ropa! Empiecen sin mí! – gritó de vuelta y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación a cambiarse la camisa. Esto sólo logró que la curiosidad de Arnold aumentara. Helga, que moría de hambre, arrastró nuevamente a Arnold de vuelta al comedor.

Wow! Pizza! Es mi comida favorita! – gritaron Helga y Arnold al mismo tiempo y llenos de felicidad. Ambos se miraron extrañados. Helga sonrió y Arnold bajó la mirada arrepintiéndose de haber gritado lleno de felicidad como lo había hecho.

"tengo los mismos gustos que Helga?...esto no es bueno" – pensó Arnold.

Vaya! No sabía que te gustara la pizza Arnold! Me alegro! – dijo Miriam

En ese momento bajó Bob y se sentó a la mesa.

Buen provecho – dijo, y sin más comenzó a comer

Esto hizo que Miriam se sintiera algo mal. Ni siquiera la había saludado...ni siquiera la había mirado! Trató de ignorar ese sentimiento y sonrió como siempre lo hacía, se sentó a la mesa y con un simple "buen provecho" se sirvió un pedazo de pizza. Arnold miraba primero al señor Pataki y luego a la señora Pataki, el ambiente era tenso, se notaba a leguas.

bueno, y que tal la pizza? – preguntó Miriam

la masa está muy gruesa y se te pasó un poco la mano, está quemada – respondió Bob sin mirarla mientras seguía comiendo

Miriam ya no lo soportaba, se había esforzado mucho por hacer la pizza, la había hecho pensando en Helga y en Bob, sabía perfectamente que a ambos eran fanáticos de las pastas.

por qué eres tan malagradecido! – gritó Miriam parándose de la mesa dando un fuerte golpe en ella y subiendo rápidamente las escaleras, sin poder evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas .

Bob ni siquiera se inmutó y siguió comiendo lo que le quedaba de pizza.

En cambio Helga quedó muy sorprendida, sabía que sus padres tenían problemas, pero lo que acababa de ocurrir no se lo hubiese imaginado, no sabía como reaccionar ¿debía seguir comiendo? ¿O debía ir a ver como se encontraba su madre?

Arnold también estaba bastante sorprendido, sinceramente sentía pena por la madre de Helga , se había notado que se había esforzado mucho por hacer la pizza y que Bob le criticara y prácticamente le desprestigiara toda la comida, le había parecido bastante fuera de lugar. Luego también pensó en Helga, la chica tenía una cara muy parecida a la de su madre y Arnold no pudo evitar también sentir pena por ella. El chico trató de ponerse en el lugar de Helga y pensó en qué sería lo más apropiado para hacer en ese momento.

"creo que lo mejor será que Helga hable con su madre" – pensó Arnold, aunque en verdad no sabía porqué se molestaba en preocuparse – disculpe señor Pataki, necesito ir al baño – se excusó y se levantó de la mesa llevando a Helga consigo.

La chica realmente no entendía que era lo que Arnold tenía planeado, más bien pensaba que el chico realmente quería ir al baño, pero cambió de opinión cuando vio que la puerta que tenía en frente no era exactamente la del baño

qué haces Arnoldo? Este no es el baño

Arnold le dio una mirada significativa pero no le dijo nada. En ese momento Helga comprendió cuales eran las intenciones del chico.

yo espero afuera – dijo él, y Helga le sonrió tiernamente y susurró un 'gracias' apenas audible. Ante esto Arnold no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, aunque no sabía exactamente el porqué

Miriam? Puedo pasar? – preguntó Helga suavemente, pero sólo escuchó sollozos del otro lado de la puerta.

Helga abrió la puerta de a poco y entró, se quiso acercar a su madre que se encontraba llorando tumbada en la cama pero algo se lo impidió

"malditas esposas" – maldijo para sí misma.

Trató de cerrar la puerta pero sólo logró que esta quedara entreabierta. Tendría que hablar con su madre a esa distancia, pero en el momento que menos lo pensaba su madre se levantó de la cama y fue corriendo donde su hija y la abrazó fuertemente. Helga quedó sorprendida. No sabía como reaccionar.

oh Helga! – lloraba – qué he hecho mal? – preguntaba mientras hipaba

Helga sólo puedo devolver el abrazo de su madre. Ahí se quedaron ambas, una llorando y la otra consolándola. Después, cuando Miriam ya estaba algo calmada se separó de su hija

no sé qué le sucede a tu padre, ya casi ni me mira, ni me habla – dijo sin poder contener las lágrimas y largándose a llorar nuevamente

Arnold escuchaba todo detrás de la puerta, bueno, no tenía más opción. Tampoco pudo evitar sacar sus propias conclusiones sobre el comportamiento del señor Pataki, pero no quería ser entrometido así que prefirió guardarse sus comentarios y dejar de imaginarse cosas.

En ese momento se escuchó la voz de Bob

Miriam, Helga, Alfred! Ya me voy! – gritó desde abajo y en seguida se escuchó un portazo, lo cual causó otro fuerte lamento por parte de la madre de Helga.

Helga miró su reloj en ese momento, faltaba poco para juntarse con Phoebe y Gerald para ir al cine, pero luego miró a su madre y cambió de opinión

Miriam se supone que iré al cine ahora...pero si tú necesitas que yo esté cerca puedo cancelar mis planes – dijo ella más como una orden que como una opción

No Helga por favor! No me perdonaría que sacrificaras tu tiempo por estar conmigo, no te preocupes por mí, ya se me va a pasar, en verdad no es nada – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriendo

Pe-pero Miriam-

Nada de peros. Quiero que vayas y te diviertas – dijo muy decidida.

La verdad es que no era la primera vez que le sucedía esto a Miriam, pero siempre trataba de ocultárselo a Helga, se trataba de convencer de que no era nada, "sólo es uno que otro problema de pareja" se repetía para convencerse de que así era.

no quiero dejarte así Miriam – dijo Helga tratando de reprimir una silenciosa lagrima que gritaba por querer salir. Nunca había visto así a su madre y lo que estaba viendo en ese momento le destrozaba el corazón.

Vamos Helga, ve, y no te preocupes, cuando vuelvas te tendré preparado un rico postre – dijo sonriendo y abriendo la puerta y prácticamente echando a Helga de la habitación – oh! Hola Arnold, espero que te haya gustado la pizza

Sí, gracias señora Pataki – dijo con su voz y mirada fría como siempre, pero trató de disimularla para no hacer sentir más mal a la señora Pataki

Bien, ahora vayan y diviértanse – dijo nuevamente sonriéndoles y empujándolos por las escaleras y luego fuera de la casa.

Salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al cine, Helga caminaba con la mirada perdida y en un silencio poco común en ella, mientras Arnold pensaba en algo atinado para decir.

Arnold sentía una extraña presión en el pecho , sentía que debía hacer algo, pero su cerebro le decía que dejara las cosas así, de repente las palabras de helga interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

gracias , por lo de hace un rato...- pronunció Helga con la voz temblorosa, se notaba que tenia ganas de llorar.

Arnold no sabia que decir, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le agradecía nada...

de nada...- dijo como si no le importara

Sabes Arnold? me agrada cuando eres así .

No te acostumbres - dijo Arnold serio- Es solo que tu mamá me agrada.

Arnold al voltear vió que por las mejillas de Helga caían unas cuantas lagrimas, esto nuevamente le dolió, fue como si le hubiesen enterrado un cuchillo en su pecho, fue una sensación de desesperación , que había sentido pocas veces.

Helga no se encontraba bien, se veía tan frágil, tan indefensa...

Al fin Helga habló , - Lo siento, es que nunca había visto a mi mamá así, y no se que pasa entre ellos , y y y .. Helga se detuvo , lo siento .

Arnold la miro e hizo lo que sentía en ese momento , tomo a Helga en sus brazos y la abrazo tan fuerte, protegiéndola, de cualquier cosa que intentara hacerle daño.

Helga se sorprendió pero no rechazó el gesto , es más se aferro al chico con todas sus fuerzas, como si el dolor que Helga sentía fuese mutuo , y Helga lloro aferrada a Arnold.

Después de un rato , Helga dejo de ejercer presión sobre Arnold, se sentía mejor, y todo gracias a el , él aunque lo negara seguía siendo el de siempre , y al verla a ella necesitada había olvidado todo y había recurrido en su ayuda, como el siempre solía hacer, estaba comenzando a sentir algo que ella decía haber enterrado, una sensación conocida comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo.

Arnold siento que Helga dejaba de ejercer presión y callo en cuenta de lo que había hecho , por que se estaba comportando de esta manera? por que sentía la necesidad de cuidarla? por que le dolía tanto verla así? por que en ese momento sentía ganas de quedarse así para siempre y olvidarlo todo? El no era así , pero en ese momento no le importo , solo quería recordar ese momento , por que en unos minutos volvería a ser el de siempre , por eso quería disfrutarlo mientras durara.

Se fueron separando lentamente Helga miro a Arnold con sus ojos aun llorosos, Arnold sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo, todo era tan perfecto, esa era la palabra , pero lo perfecto no dura para siempre.

Helga rompió el silencio - de nuevo gracias cabeza de balón ... mejor llamo a Phoebe y le digo que me siento medio mal , honestamente no tengo muchas ganas de ir al cine, siento arruinarte el panorama...

Oh... no sabes cuanto lo siento, no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de ir - dijo Arnold sarcásticamente.

A lo que Helga sonrió.

y chico listo, que hacemos entonces ? alguna idea? no quiero volver a casa todavía.

La verdad no se me ocurre nada- respondió Arnold mirando el cielo .

YA SE!- gritó Helga emocionada tironeando a Arnold para que se apresurara.

"Ya esta mejor, volvió a ser la misma , es hora de que yo haga lo mismo" - se repetía Arnold en su mente.

Mañana es la fiesta de Rhonda, por lo tanto nos vamos a ir de compras.!

esta bien, que tan malo puede ser ? Pensó Arnold para sus adentros, pero después se arrepentiría .

3 horas después...

Helgaaa! Por favor no siento mis pies!

Tranquilízate Arnoldo solo nos queda un piso entero!

Vamonos por favor ! Helga te lo estoy pidiendo de buena manera"! no me obligues a utilizar la fuerza- dijo Arnold seriamente.

Helga se estaba divirtiendo , esa actitud bipolar del chico le comenzaba a agradar, aunque sonase extraño.

Esta bien Arnold tu ganas, solo porque te debo una! Por cierto te compré algo ! algo que seguramente nunca te han regalado!

Arnold levanto una ceja, que se traía esta chica entre manos...?

La chica le extendió un sobre.

Arnold lo abrió desconfiado, encontró una tarjeta , en la portada tenia una carita sonriente gigante que decía," FELICIDADES POR TU NUEVO RIÑON!"

Helga comenzó a reir, al igual que Arnold.

te dije que nunca nadie te había regalado algo así!

no se porque no me extraña, dijo Arnold siguiendo el juego.

Llegaron a la casa de los Pataki cuando ya estaba oscureciendo .

Miriam no estaba, había una nota en la cocina que decía "Helga fui al supermercado, deje la cena lista para calentar en el microondas, me lleve a Mimi conmigo, no te preocupes, te quiere mamá".

Bueno parece que estamos solos, calentaré la cena.

Se sentaron en la mesa a comer en silencio, cuando terminaron se quedaron sentados, cada uno mirando su plato hasta que Helga habló.

¿ Por que no puedes ser como hoy todos los días?- preguntó Helga con curiosidad y con algo de miedo a la reacción del chico.

Arnold se sorprendió, no sabia que decir así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente..

Por que hay cosas que simplemente no pueden ser

pero si tu quisieras...Helga se vio interrumpida por Arnold.

Pero es que no quiero ! estoy bien como estoy!

Ahí estas! vuelves a ser el mismo grosero de siempre!

Es lo que hay princesa!

AAAA! eres tan extraño!- dijo Helga cruzándose de brazos, en forma de resignación.

inténtalo de nuevo, me han dicho cosas peores, de hecho ese es uno de los mejores insultos que me han dicho...

Bueno ya! basta

tu empezaste!

Ya ya ! vamos a dormir mejor será!

Subieron al dormitorio de Helga.

Helga estiró un saco de dormir para Arnold- Aquí estarás bien, si tienes frío solo me pides y sacó del closet alguna manta esta bien?

Arnold asintió.

Arnold se dio vuelta para mirar a Helga , pero por gracioso que se viese Helga se había quedado dormida sobre su cama en 1 segundo, muchas emociones para un sólo día.

Arnold no pudo evitar poner una cara de extrañado, se acerco a Helga para comprobar que realmente estuviese durmiendo y efectivamente la chica ya se encontraba en el séptimo sueño.

Arnold se resigno, se sacó la chaqueta y encontró el sobre con la tarjeta que Helga le había dado en uno de los bolsillos, la saco del papel, esta chica tenia cada ocurrencia...la miro y se río, luego la abrió , algo que no había hecho la vez anterior, había algo escrito.

"Gracias Arnold, de verdad gracias, a pesar de todo y aunque tu lo niegues eres una gran persona" Con cariño Helga.

Arnold volvió a meter la tarjeta en su respectivo sobre, tenia mucho en que pensar, tantos pensamientos inundaban su mente, tantas contradicciones...

Arnold agitó la cabeza, - Son solo tonterías y se durmió.

AL OTRO DÍA

Arnold abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con otros ojos que lo miraban, al principio Arnold penso que estaba soñando, luego sintió que algo le lamía la cara .

AAAA! sáquenme a esta cosa de encima! dijo tirando a Mimi lejos.

Helga se despertó asustada con el grito

¡ que pasa!

es ese bicho del demonio ! me estaba lamiendo la cara!

Arnold no me digas que una simple perrita te asusta !

Que? no me cambies el tema ! y claro que no me asusta !

Bueno ya ! como digas! si no te apuras vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela!

Este sería un día largo..pensó Arnold.

Y Arnold estaba en lo cierto, en la noche era la fiesta de Rhonda y ni se imaginaba el escándalo que se iba a armar.

N/A: UFFF! Alfin termine! Lo sientooooooo! prometo que el proximo capitulo lo subo más rápido ya que vienen las vacaciones de invierno y ahi voy a tener más tiempo! en este capitulo se muestra más el lado de Arnold que estaba escondido jajaja y les aseguro que el próximo capitulo va a estar bueno solo imaginen, Helga bailando muy pegadita con Brainy , Arnold tomando todo lo que encuentra a su paso, no creen que el alcohol y los celos son una mala mezcla? jajaja"! si quieren saber lo que pasa no se pierdan el próximo capitulo! muchas gracias a todos los que leen esto ! y porfavor dejen reviews!

con cariño Bárbara-chan.

PD: de nuevo mil mil gracias a la kta ! que me ayudo en mis momentos de NO-inspiración jajaja TQM!


	6. sentiemientos y alcohol

_** Por Siempre Tu**_

N/a: Mis perdones y disculpas por todo lo que me he demorado van al final del fic jajaja

Espero les guste el cap, lo hice pensando en Uds.

Dejen sus reviews...

Capitulo 6: Alcohol y sentimientos, una mala combinación

10 AM - Clases de historia contemporánea

No quedaba prácticamente nadie despierto en el aula, el profesor hablaba y hablaba y cada uno de los alumnos parecía estar inmerso en un mundo completamente ajeno al real.

Arnold se encontraba extremadamente divertido contando cuantas tablas barnizadas había en el techo, no encontraba la hora de salir de esa aula, el minutero del reloj parecía no avanzar, miró un poco a su alrededor, se notaba que nadie quería estar ahí escuchando quien sabe que hazañas de un señor que a estas alturas ya se encontraba enterrado 10 metros bajo el nivel del suelo. De repente una ingeniosa, aunque no brillante idea vino a la mente del retraído muchacho.

AUUUUCHH- se escuchó un eco que hizo que todo ser viviente que se encontraba en el aula se diera vuelta a ver que acontecía.

El profesor dejo su larga perorata para dirigirse a uno de sus alumnos que parecía no sentirse bien.

Arnold sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos, tenia los ojos apretados en señal de estar sintiendo un gran dolor.

Se siente bien? - Preguntó el profesor preocupado

AYYY tengo cara de sentirme bien?? - respondió Arnold arisco.

Le recomiendo que valla a su casa a descansar, inmediatamente le firmo un permiso, no es bueno que se quede en estas condiciones en la escuela.

Helga miraba la escena preocupada¿ Qué le pasaba a Arnold?

- Señorita Pataki, le encargo especialmente que lo lleve a su casa y se cerciore de que vea a un médico.

Helga asintió y salió del aula con Arnold que parecía sentirse horrible.

Salieron de la escuela apresuradamente, al dejar atrás la escuela Arnold dejo de pretender enfermedad y volvió a su estado normal.

- Arnold?? te sientes bien ?? hola?? Hace un minuto juraría que estabas a punto de morirte¿ qué diablos te pasa?

- Pero princesa, pensé que eras más audaz, pero bueno al parecer te sobre estimé demasiado¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Pero que?? si asimilo bien, estas intentando decirme que estabas actuando, que me perdí una de mis clases favoritas por un estúpido capricho tuyo!

- Bien Pataki, eres una muy buena entendedora.

- A no Arnoldo esto es el colmo! ahora mismo volvemos a la escuela y le dices al profesor que estabas fingiendo.

Acaso tengo cara de idiota? Ni lo sueñes princesa

Que nos devolvemos ahora! - inquirió Helga enojada

- Si nos devolvemos ahora, de seguro me darán como mínimo 2 semanas de detención y adivina quien tendría que venir obligadamente conmigo?

- Eso es chantaje !

Es lo que hay! yo estoy dispuesto a volver, pero tendríamos que hacernos responsables de nuestros actos - dijo Arnold con voz de diplomático.

NUESTROS ACTOS?? Nuestros actos!!!?? Eres escoria de lo peor! como osas incluirme en esto!

- quieras o no, eres cómplice, pero dejémonos de tonterías, mm bueno donde vamos?

Helga contuvo su rabia, si, es cierto, tenia ganas de golpear a Arnold, pero un mini descanso no le sentaría mal.

Tenemos que ir a comprarle un regalo a Rhonda – sentenció Helga

No se te ocurra decirme que piensas ir verdaderamente a esa estúpida fiesta, por favor Pataki no cuentes conmigo para eso- dijo Arnold mirándola muy seriamente.

Haber Arnold, como te lo explico?- Voy a ir a esa fiesta porque Rhonda me invito, por consecuencia tu vas a venir conmigo. – dijo Helga mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a unas tiendas de ropa que se encontraban cerca.

Estuvieron recorriendo tiendas buscando un "regalo" para Rhonda, bueno esa era la idea porque la mayor parte del tiempo Helga se probaba la mitad de la ropa de cada tienda y Arnold la miraba con cara de ¡¿Qué hice en esta vida para merecer esto?!

Arnold estaba esperando a Helga fuera del probador, cuando de repente suena el teléfono de Helga.

Andrew- se escucha a Helga chillar

Como has estado lindo? Si, yo también te he echado mucho de menos, no sabes cuanto, si todo bien con ese problemita, bueno al menos eso creo.-

Arnold se encontraba literalmente pegado a la puerta del camarín, sólo por "curiosidad" , mientras por su mente pasaban muchas preguntas ¿ Quién será él? Será el de la foto de la habitación de Helga?

- Si Mimi está bien, si, le voy a mandar tus saludos a mamá, ya Andi tengo que irme, si yo también te quiero tonto, chao

_Si yo también te quiero_- estas palabras resonaban en la mente de un bastante perturbado Arnold. ¿Tierra llamando a cabeza de balón? Alo???- le decía Helga a Arnold mientras pasaba una de sus manos frente a los ojos de Arnold, esperando que éste reaccionara. 

Arnold solo atinó a pestañar.

Vamos, ya encontré el regalo perfecto- decía Helga mientras pasaba por la caja una carterita blanca con unas argollas.

¿ Quién te llamó? – Arnold se asombró que de su boca estuviesen saliendo esas palabras, pero TENIA que preguntarlo, la "curiosidad" había sido más fuerte que él.

- ¿Ahora te dedicas a espiar mis conversaciones cabeza de balón? Jaja, es un amigo, Andrew, un amigo de nueva York.

A si claro sólo un amigo-Este y muchos otros pensamientos similares pasaban por la mente del cabeza de balón.

Aaaa pensé que podría haber sido de la escuela- dijo Arnold intentando buscar una excusa razonable a su pregunta.

Helga tan sólo lo miraba con cara de ¿ Qué está pasando aquí?

Vamos a tu casa Arnoldo?

Hacía allá mismo vamos - dijo Arnold mirándola directamente a los ojos

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Helga, se estremeció, luego agitó la cabeza, pensando Auto control Pataki, autocontrol, el pasado pisado, y repitiendo eso mentalmente todo el camino llegaron a la casa de Arnold, estando Helga un poco más relajada.

Pasaron directamente a habitación de Arnold, Gertie parecía no encontrarse en casa, aun que para ser francos tampoco la buscaron mucho rato, puesto que Arnold seguía sentido con la abuela.

Siesta- gritó Helga mientras se tiraba en la cama de Arnold.

La semana tan agitada les estaba pasando la cuenta, de hecho la idea de la siesta no le pareció a Arnold una tan mala idea.

Esa es la mejor idea que has tenido desde que volviste Helga.

Helga sólo se limito a mirarlo con cara de " si este niño supiera"

Arnold se tendió en el suelo, definitivamente el suelo no era cómodo, la espalda le dolía y su cuello lo estaba matando. Al sentir el contacto del duro suelo con su espalda Arnold hizo una mueca de dolor.

Helga lo miraba con cara de pobre niño- Si quieres puedes dormir en tu cama, es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.-

A Arnold le brillaron los ojos

Mientras no te me acerques mucho, ni me toques todo bien

No tengo intenciones de acercarme tanto a ti Pataki, descuida- y de un salto se instaló en su cama, se acomodó y cerro sus ojos. Helga se volteó y también cerró los suyos.

Llevaban ya unas tres horas durmiendo cuando Arnold abrió sus ojos, la luz del sol le estaba pegando fuerte en la cara, definitivamente el sol no le gustaba, prefería los lugares oscuros.

Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con Helga frente a frente, ella dormía.

Desperté con el sol y al abrir mis ojos allí estaba ella durmiendo, y por una extraña razón no quiero moverme, esto es muy raro, desde que Helga llegó me he comportado diferente, sólo con ella, nosé que efecto tiene en mi,-Arnold la miraba como intentando buscar la respuesta a sus preguntas, se acercó un poco más, un poco más, hasta estar a 5 centímetros de la cara dela chica- Podía sentir su respiración, incluso escuchaba ligeramente su pulso, algo me atraía hacia ella, nosé que me pasa, yo no soy así - Sentía ganas de abrazarla de protegerla de todo, se veía tan angelical.

Es ese momento Helga se movió acomodándose , esto hizo que la distancia que había entre

los cuerpos de los chicos se acortara.

Mis ojos se concentraban en su rostro, siento mi cuerpo pesado, no quiero moverme, no sé que me pasa, esta chica me está ablandando demasiado, tu Arnold prometiste no volver a sentir.-

Y pensando esto se alejó de un golpe, unos minutos más y el no respondería de sus actos.

Era hora de ir a comer algo, eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y ellos no habían comido nada desde el desayuno.

Helgaaaaa, despierta- decía Arnold mientras la movía

Noooo Arnold, no quiero, tengo sueño- decía esta mientras se aferraba a las sábanas

Vamos a comer

Comida???- Dijo Helga saltando con una sonrisa

Luego de almorzar

Eran ya casi las seis de la tarde, faltaba poco para la fiesta, el almuerzo había estado muy rico, habían comido pollo con papás, no habían conversado mucho, puesto que los dos seguían aun medio dormidos, Arnold estaba muy silencioso y evitaba mirar mucho a Helga. Luego habían visto un poco de televisión, y allí estaban de nuevo en la habitación de Arnold.

Dios que me pondré- decía Helga mientras buscaba en su mochila dónde sacaba ropa, ropa y más ropa.

Arnold se puso su mp3 al máximo volumen para solo poder escuchar su música.

Arnold, Arnold escúchame!!!- le decía Helga mientras retiraba un audífono del oído del chico.

No molestes- le dijo el chico arisco, mientras volvía a colocarse el audífono.

Arnold, escúchame, tengo un gran problema- dijo la rubia mientras le volvía retirar el audífono.

Arnold la miró.

Qué prefieres la polera negra o la rosada?- dijo mientras le extendía las dos prendas.

- Esto es enserio? No puedo creer que el gran problema de tu vida sea que polera ponerte.

- Ya cabeza de balón no te pongas así, bla bla bla, entiendo eso, pero que prefieres negro o rosa?

Enserio tengo que responder eso?

Entiendo, entiendo, la ganadora entonces es la negra- y le mandó a Arnold una mirada cómplice.

Se estaban llevando claramente mejor, el verdadero Arnold seguía estando ahí, y ella estaba logrando que él se abriera con ella, lentamente, pero algo es algo.

Helga se terminó de vestir, de maquillar, de arreglar el pelo, etc.

Arnold había estado toda la tarde aburrido escuchando música, mientras Helga se arreglaba.

Pero la espera había valido la pena, Arnold tenía que reconocerlo, Helga se veía muy bien.

Llevaba una polera negra sin espalda, la polera tenía un estampado de una guitarra eléctrica con pequeños brillitos, tenia un escote moderado, también llevaba una mini falda de jeans negra, bastante corta por cierto, llevaba un collar de plata con un colgante de una corona de puros brillantes ( obviamente fantasía) aún así le sentaba muy bien, lleva su cabello perfectamente alisado, suelto, estaba bien maquillada en tonos oscuros.

Arnold la estuvo mirando por un buen rato.

¿ Se te perdió algo Arnoldo? – dijo Helga ya incómoda por la situación

Arnold sintió como toda la sangre del cuerpo se le iba a la cara.

Nada Helga, nada,- dijo Arnold nervioso, intentado inventar algo, pero nada se le ocurrió.

Y salieron con dirección a la mansión Lloyd.

Al llegar una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de la chica

Lo que veía le encantaba, le recordaba cuando salía con sus amigos a discotecas en Nueva York. Helga podría ser un poco fresa, pero en cuanto a fiestas se trababa, esta niña no era para nada inocente.

La fiesta se extendía por todo el jardín, habían maquinas de humo, luces, una barra, había mucha gente, de hecho era difícil caminar, un Dj que estaba tocando música electrónica en ese momento. Y lo mejor de todo había muchos chicos guapos.

Arnold se encontraba un poco asustado por la actitud de Helga

( n/a: Lamento interrumpir pero debo hacer una aclaración, si bien los niños estos tiene como 16 años, todos sabemos que a esa edad en Estados unidos, los niños dejaron de ser niños hace mucho, por lo que creo que realmente las fiestas esas están llenas de alcohol, drogas, etc)

Iban caminando entre el tumulto de gente, Helga iba saludando a todos los que se le pasaban por delante y Arnold solo miraba las estrellas.

Bailemos- le propuso Helga

Eso si que no princesa, eso si que no, todo menos eso.

Bueno si tu no quieres bailar entonces ¿ Hay alguien más que quiera bailar conmigo?

De la nada alguien rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Helga- Como rechazar tan tentadora oferta- dijo Brainy al oído de la chica.

- Brainy!! Me asustaste

Arnold no podía sentir más asco, solo miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido¿ Qué se creía ese imbécil?

Brainy vestía unos jeans, una polera simple y una chaqueta de cuero, se veía apuesto. Muy atractivo, de hecho más de una mirada celosa se posó en Helga en ese momento.

Te ves preciosa Helga, eres un angelito que se calló del cielo, le dijo mientras la miraba directo a los ojos, muy cerca.

Helga se sentía incómoda, tantos piropos, no sabia que responder, Brainy era atractivo, no podía dudarlo.

Comenzaron a bailar, mientras Arnold se encontraba al lado de ellos en la barra tomando todo lo que encontraba.

Hace tiempo que no salía y no sería solo Helga quien iba a disfrutar esta noche.

Ron, Whisky, Vodka, Arnold tomaba y tomaba mientras veía como Helga bailaba con Brainy.

Brainy la sostenía por la cintura, a Helga parecía no molestarle, Brainy le hablaba al oído, Arnold no podía escuchar, solo veía las risitas nerviosas que Helga le devolvía.

Gerald y Phoebe aparecieron de repente entre la multitud

Gerald evitó a Arnold, pero Phoebe fue a conversarle

Arnold que bueno verte y que bueno ver también que Helga la esté pasando bien- dijo mirando de reojo a su amiga y sonriendo.

Si claro- fue lo único que se limitó a decir Arnold

Estás bien Arnold? Te noto enojado- preguntó Phoebe presintiendo algo extraño

- A mi ? Heyerdahl por favor porqué debería pasarme algo? A la que le pasa algo aquí es a ti, que no me has hablado en más de 3 años y hoy milagrosamente se te ocurre venir a socializar conmigo.

- Que antipático Arnold, sólo quería saber de ti, no es muy fácil hablarte sabes?

Ya te está molestando este pelotudo Pheebs? – añadió Gerald

No Gerald tranquilo, no quiero seguir aquí.

Gerald y Arnold se mandaron miradas de odio y luego Phoebe se llevó a Gerald.

Arnold, ven a bailar!! -escuchó que Helga lo llamaba, se volteó y Helga estaba ahí mirándolo.

Brainy fue a hablar por celular, vuelve luego.

El alcohol estaba ya haciendo efecto en el chico, de hecho Arnold ya había perdido un poco de su cordura, sino no habría aceptado bailar con la rubia.

Y OH por casualidad en ese momento comenzó a sonar una canción lenta ( ooo valla que extraño ) Arnold rodeó a Helga con sus brazos y ésta puso sus brazos es el cuello del chico.

Helga también había tomado, menos que Arnold, pero aún así había tomado igual.

Arnold miraba fijamente a Helga mientras se balanceaban con la música, Helga rehuía la mirada del rubio.

**That it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late **

I'd take another chance, take a fall,

**take a shot for you **

**And I need you like a heart needs a beat**

**But that's nothing new yaaeeahh**

**I loved you with a fire read**

**Now it's turning blue**

**And you say**

**Sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you**

**But I'm afraid**

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**

La letra de la canción la hacía ponerse nerviosa, esa canción la escuchaba siempre en Nueva York cuando quería acordarse de Arnold, Dios esa canción, tantos recueros de su niñez, tantos sentimientos.

Lo que la ponía más nerviosa que la canción, era la mirada de Arnold, Dios esa mirada¿Por qué le hacía esto?

Helga parecía nerviosa, yo sólo la miraba, me siento un poco mareado. Será acaso que la estoy incomodando? Busqué de nuevo sus ojos, esta vez los encontré, una sensación extraña comienza a invadirme, un calor dentro de mí. Contrólate Arnold contrólate.

Por la mente de Arnold pasaron diferentes pensamientos, pensaba en Helga y su actitud hacia ella, pensaba en cuando la había dejado llorando, cuando había estado mal por lo de Miriam, cuando ella lo había abofeteado 2 veces un mismo día.

Esta chica es un caso, pensaba. A pesar de todo ella ha sido la única que no se ha asustado conmigo, la única que intenta estar allí, la única que ha luchado contra mi carácter y yo me he portado como un imbécil. ( N/a: claramente el alcohol se le había subido bastante a la cabeza al chiquillo este)

La música seguía tocando, se seguían mirando fijamente

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**

_Perdóname Helga he sido un imbécil_- dijo mientras buscaba una respuesta en la mirada de Helga.

Helga sorprendida lo miró fijamente, le sonrió, lo abrazó, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico, estuvo en silencio un rato y luego le dijo a Arnold al oído.

_- Te perdono cabeza de balón, este es el Arnold que yo andaba buscando_.

Arnold apartó a Helga de su regazo la miró y sonrió un poco nervioso.

Se miraron, se comenzaron a acercar, podían sentir la frecuencia de sus latidos, sus respiraciones.

Dios Arnold no me hagas esto, no quiero sentir esto de nuevo, por favor- pensaba mientras seguía acercándose peligrosamente al chico. Su cuerpo no seguía las ordenes que su cerebro le daba, esto podía terminar mal.

Qué demonios me pasa? No puedo estar sintiendo esto, esta situación no va a terminar bien. Aun así, seguía jugando con las miradas, con las sonrisas.

La distancia se acortaba entre ellos peligrosamente, Helga cerró los ojos contra todo lo que su cerebro le decía, Arnold se inclinó, yyyyyy

Helga, volví! Te traje un refresco- decía Brainy sosteniendo unos vasos en la mano, mientras miraba la situación extrañado.

Helga y Arnold se separaron rápidamente.

EEE si gracias, estaba conversando con Arnold, la música está muy fuerte y no le escuchaba bien, entonces por eso, eee bueno...

Okey...- Brainy miraba extrañado a Helga, bueno a los dos.

Arnold sentía su cara arder y no sólo su cara, sino que a demás de avergonzado, estaba enojado, Brainy no le gustaba para nada y a demás había llegado en mal momento ¡¿o no?

Arnold cayó en cuenta de lo que casi había hecho, casi había besado a Helga, estuvo a punto, y eso hubiese sido un error¿verdad? La miró, la chica estaba ruborizada y evitaba mirarlo, sólo conversaba con Brainy mientras tomaba del vaso que éste le había traído.

Y así continuó la noche, Arnold siguió tomando y Helga siguió bailando con chicos, aun que a ninguno de los dos se les quitó una sensación amarga del pecho que perduró toda la noche .

Eran las 4 de la mañana y ya era hora de irse, pero había, o más bien, Helga tenía un GRAN problema.

Arnold estaba MUY ebrio.

La chica no sabía cómo había pasado eso, debería haberlo vigilado- pensaba

Con suerte podía sostenerse, estaba lúcido, pero aún así se reía de cualquier cosa, etc.

Helga estaba conversando con Brainy que le ofreció llevarlos en su auto a la casa de Arnold, lo que Helga acepto y le agradeció.

Pero antes- dijo Brainy con una cierta entonación insinuante- Tu vas a bailar una canción conmigo.

Pero Brainy, tengo que irme enserio, ya hemos bailado- dijo Helga intentando safarse.

Brainy la tomó por la cintura y la llevó a la pista, arrastrando consigo a un Arnold en no muy buenas condiciones.

Comenzaron a bailar, el alcohol también había hecho efecto en Brainy, por lo que el chico ya no estaba siendo tan respetuoso, de hecho, estaba encima de Helga, tenia sus manos en la cintura de Helga, la tenía muy pegada a su pecho, Helga por su parte quería salir de ahí, pero no podía Brainy la tenía atrapada.

Sabes Helga? Creo que ya te lo he dicho, pero eres preciosa, enserio me encantas.

Helga no sabía donde esconderse, esto se estaba saliendo fuera de control...

EE Brainy...yooo...- intentaba decir Helga

SHHH calla, no digas nada- dijo Brainy y comenzó a besar el cuello de Helga.

Helga comenzó a empujar a Brainy, pero éste no la dejaba salir, la tenía aprisionada.

Suéltame Brainy, por favor, no quiero, yo no...

Pero Brainy seguía en lo suyo, la mantenía muy apretada, estaba concetrado besando el cuello de la chica, y no la escuchaba , Helga ya estaba desesperada y asustada.

Suéltala Imbécil!!! - le dijo Arnold y empujó a Brainy lejos.

Te dijo que la soltarás¿ Qué te crees que le estabas haciendo? No está sola, y Arnold no se controló y se abalanzó contra Brainy y lo golpió en la cara.

Sentía la sangre hervir, qué se había creído ese imbécil, aprovecharse así de Helga, no eso no lo iba a permitir, el estaba ahí para cuidarla.

Brainy se levantó muy enojado y le dijo a Arnold...

¿ Qué te crees idiota anormal? Yo no estaba haciendo nada que ella no quisiera y miró a Helga que se encontraba escondida detrás de Arnold.

No se quién te crees que eres, su guarda espaldas? Já, por favor, mírate, no eres más que un perdedor antisocial, me las vas a pagar Arnold. Y se marchó.

Helga por su parte no podía reaccionar, no sabía si enfadarse con el chico o si agradecerle a Arnold.

Arnold por su lado ahora si que estaba mareado. Se apoyo en la pared mientras Helga lo miraba y cerró los ojos. No supo más de sí.

Arnold estaba dormido, casi inconsciente, por qué demonios habría tomado tanto.

Helga consiguió que Lorenzo los llevara a la casa de Arnold.

Lorenzo llevaba a Arnold por un lado y Helga por el otro.

Gracias Lorenzo, te pasaste- le dijo Helga agradeciéndole el gesto al chico. Y el chico desapareció en su convertible negro.

Helga abrió la puerta de la casa de huéspedes sin hacer ruido, Arnold pesaba mucho, no sabría cuanto rato más lo iba a poder sostener sola. Gertie no podía ver a Arnold en esas condiciones.

Helga no se explicó cómo hizo, cómo subió al chico arrastrándolo por las escaleras, pero lo importante era que lo había logrado.

Helga iba camino a la cama de Arnold cuando no aguantó más el peso del chico, quien cayó encima de la cama, sobre ella.

Arnold, muévete- decía Helga empujándolo con las manos

Arnold no respondía sólo estaba ahí encima de ella.

Arnold ya no te pongas pesado, córrete- decía volviéndolo a empujar.

_No te vallas de nuevo, no me dejes_- murmuro Arnold, mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de Helga.

Dios mío, Arnold, suéltame, no me voy a ir.

Pero el chico no la soltaba.

Helga pensaba en lo que le había dicho el chico, - _no te vallas de nuevo, no me dejes-._ Acaso la había echado de menos? Acaso había sentido su ausencia, así como ella había llorado tantas veces la de él?

Helga logró por fin sacárselo de encima, tenía mucho en que pensar, y Arnold tenía mañana mucho que explicar, pero en este momento tenía que dormir.

Miró a Arnold que estaba muerto de dormido, sonrió al verlo, luego se dio vuelta y cerró los ojos.

Mañana tendrían que conversar muchas cosas.

N/a: ALFINNNNNNNNNNNN!!! Lo sé lo sé me odian, si hasta incluso yo me odio. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que comencé esta historia, y sí tengo que reconocer la dejé botada un largo tiempo, pero bueno aquí ya estoy, ya volví y esta vez para quedarme, ojalá les halla gustado el capitulo. Ojalá les guste en general el fic, bueno ahora prometo actualizar seguido, puesto que estoy de vacaciones, así que solo les digo que me dejen reviews  siii he vuelto, echaba de menos escribir.. A Siiii!!! Se me olvidaba, el pedazo de la canción que puse que estaban bailando Arnold y Helga se llama "**Apologize"** y la canta Timbaland con One republic, es una canción hermosa, bájensela e imagínensela con el fic jaja, adiós a todos, nos leemos en poco tiempo más ;)...saludos y cariños para todos...

**Bárbara- Chan**

**Las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable.**


End file.
